Calzona : One shots
by myfaerytale
Summary: A/N; Random Calzona one shots I've posted on tumblr & have finally decided to put up on here. (PM me for any suggestions or prompts you want done!)
1. Author's Note

Hi guys! I've been posting a few one shots on tumblr, and I thought that putting the ones I kept/find on here would be both a good way to keep track of them and for you guys to read them if you'd like!

You can leave reviews if you'd like or pm me for any suggestions or prompts you'd like completed!

xoxo,

Heely Queen:)


	2. Elevator

"So um, how was your day?" Arizona tried to sound as casual as she possibly could. She and Callie were on friendly terms the past few weeks, both seemingly happy with their lives despite a couple of hiccups at work.

"You have got to be kidding me." Callie scoffed.

Arizona refrained from rolling her eyes at Callie's comment when her pager went off. They had just gotten on the elevator that would lead them to their respective floors. It started with about ten people, neither of them thinking of the other until it was just them left in the cart.

"911?"

When Arizona didn't get a reply, she was going to ask what was wrong, but her own pager furiously going off put that on hold.

 _Code Black._

"Code black?" Arizona titled her head to the side in confusion. She couldn't, for the life of her, remember what that meant. Was it another shooter? "Oh my god." She whispered. "Oh my god, is there another shooter in the hospital?" she could feel her chest tightening, her hands balling into fists when the elevator doors still refused to open.

"Arizona…" Callie placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, but it didn't seem to calm her down at all. She was, well, freaking out.

"Are we trapped? No, no, no. There's kids up there. Sofia! Sofia is up there, Callie!" her fist slammed down on the emergency button, but nothing happened.

Callie knew that if they both got worked up, the situation would only get worse. She tried to take calm breaths, the same worrying thoughts running through her mind. Her baby girl was in the hospital daycare as she usually was this time on a weekday. She remembered putting on her favorite purple dress this morning and having to shove a few matching scrunchies into her purse so that Arizona could do her hair. _Momma's braids are prettier._ And _every_ morning she had Sofia, she would be reminded of that.

It was just a normal day, at least it was.

She took a deep breath before grabbing Arizona by the shoulders and forcing her body to face her. "It's not a shooter." Her voice was stronger than before; she was hoping some of that strength would travel down to her hands and into Arizona. "It's a bomb."

When the last word was said, Arizona's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her bright blue eyes were discolored when the lights the elevator went out before quickly transferring to the emergency bulb. The elevator's walls were now a gradient of red, the harsh color only intensifying the situation. Tan hands tightened in fear, but only for the slightest of moments, on Arizona's shoulder. The woman under the hold flinched when she felt the pressure of Callie's nails sink into the fabric of her lab coat. She let out a wail, hands flying to her mouth and her balance lost when her prosthetic gave out.

Both of them caught in a swirl of emotions sunk to the ground, the ringing—why was the ringing so loud?—bouncing throughout the small space.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" Arizona sobbed. Her head fell into between Callie's shoulder and neck, the soft skin somewhat easing the tension in her body. "A freakin' bomb!" she pulled away from Callie and threw her hands in the air.

"I know," Callie breathed. She shut her eyes and sent a silent prayer to whatever god was up there. She prayed that her baby was safe, that this stupid code black was under control and that she and Arizona could get out safely. She felt her heart racing and the need to have Arizona closer almost overwhelming.

"What if this bomb goes off?" Arizona asked after a hiccup. She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve, watery eyes questioning the woman in front of her. "I mean…we're trapped in an elevator and we might die." She giggled and soon burst into a fit of laugher. She had flashbacks of her time spent in the woods, how she had spent so much time suffering both emotionally and physically only to be trapped in an elevator because of a bomb threat.

"Why are you laughing?"

Arizona threw her head back and cleared her throat. "I lost a leg! I was in a plane crash, and I lost a leg."

This time it was Callie who tried her best not to roll her eyes. "Why does I always have to come back to-"

"You saved my life. We were married we were happy. But then…terrible things happened and we separated." She laughed again, but it was forced and non-comical.

"Why are you saying this?"

"We're trapped in an elevator and we just might explode. Into little tiny pieces." She pulled up her pant leg and sighed in disappointment. "I just got this leg. I really liked it." She shook her head and scooted herself forward to rest her head back into Callie's bosom. "Sofia is upstairs and we can't do anything to protect her."

"I'm sure there's-"

"You mean Penny? Perfect Penny making sure our baby is alright and then _if_ we get out of here, you two go running off into the sunset." Her chuckle was muffled by Callie's lab coat.

"Okay, I understand you're scared, but that doesn't mean you can speak to me like this." Callie said pushing Arizona away. "I thought you liked her?"

Arizona turned away and let herself shrink into the opposite corner. "Arizona, please."

"I do like her. But," she suddenly felt over heated from the adrenaline in her system and the embarrassment from what she was about to say. She slipped off her white lab coat and threw it to the side. "You're happy and I'm glad about that. I _want_ you to be happy." She licked her lips and cast a sideways glance at Callie. "But if this is it…I'll be alone."

"I'm here, I'm right here." Callie inched her way to Arizona, her voice soft and breaking at the end. "No matter what I'll always be here for you. I still care about you, so much, Arizona."

It had been a few minutes until one of the spoke again. The still ambient sound of the emergency ringing going off and some sniffles that were unable to be held in. Arizona knew what she wanted to say, the words sat on the tip of her tongue patiently waiting to be freed.

Damn it. There was a bomb threat and she didn't want to waste another minute debating on something that she would never be able to say again if it went off.

"I love you." She whispered.

Callie didn't move an inch, the only sign of her taking acknowledgement being a quiet cry. She gradually brought her head up, tears streaking down her cheeks into a small puddle of liquid salt on the floor beneath her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because this may be the last time I'll be able to say it. And I don't to leave this world without telling you. I love you, Calliope."

"Stop." Callie's head fell into her hands. She didn't want to hear this, she couldn't bear any more emotional weight being added to her body. It hurt. Everything hurt. "Stop, please."

"I love you. I don't care if you can't say it back, or if you don't love me anymore, but I-"

Callie cut her off as her body slammed against Arizona's and their lips meeting in a fierce kiss. The tongues battled and had gotten reacquainted with each other, caramel hands having the tightest of holds on Arizona's jaw. Arizona could swear she heard the three words mumbled back through the vibrations on her lips, but she was so lost in the feeling of Callie, that this may be the very last time they ever kiss each other like this.

Arizona was the one to pull back, her eyes begging silently for Callie to look back at her. They were both crying, and Arizona could still taste Callie on her lips, her tongue darting out to get the last of her particular flavor.

"I love you, too." Callie finally said.

They stared at each other and took their time to remember each line and color their eyes took in. Thumbs brushed away tears and lips joined over and over. It was when the ringing suddenly stopped and the lights returned to the normal fluorescent white did they realize what was going on.

The doors dinged open, a crowd of people spread out but no one noticing them arriving on the floor. With one final look at each other, they both had the same immediate concern which was to find their daughter. They needed to feel her in their arms and make sure she was safe.

"Oh my god, Callie." Arizona let go of Callie when the last voice she wanted hear spoke.

Callie got onto shaky legs and embraced Penny; the red head placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lips not knowing that another's were on them not even minutes okay. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried, no one knew where you were."

"I'm okay," Callie nodded. "I need to check on Sofia." She was stiff, barely responding to Penny's touches.

"Of course," Penny tugged on Callie's hand in hopes to encourage her feet to move faster, but the brunette turned her head to give one last glance to Arizona.


	3. Arizona

Prompt: Could you do one where Callie accidentally calls out Arizona's name in bed with Penny?

Callie sat on her sofa with a glass of wine in one hand, a medical journal in the other. Her eyes read over each line yet, her brain was unable to process any of the information. The day's earlier events racked her brain and took over her thoughts, anger and sadness for her girlfriend the only thing she could seem to think about.

"Callie…" Penny sighed from the kitchen. Callie closed the medical journal and peered over her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she took a sip of her wine, eyes following Penny as she made her way over to sit next to her on the sofa.

The red head took Callie's hand, a soft smile not quite reaching her eyes gently pressing against Callie's cheek. "I know today was hard but-"

"They shouldn't talk about you like that. You're still a person," she growled, gently pulling away. She turned her head and looked into Penny's eyes. "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Penny simply nodded, her hands tightening their hold on Callie's before pulling her in for a chaste kiss. Callie melted into her touch and trailed her hands up to cup Penny's jawline. "Mm," Callie bit her bottom lip as warmth spread through her body. Her breath was heavy with lust, the need to distract herself from the day's stress overpowering any other thought.

Clothes were shed until the two were left in nothing but bras and panties, mouths roaming over jawlines, shoulders, before lips meet again. A tan hand gripped a pale thigh, knuckles turning white with the force.

"Higher," Penny moaned, fingers digging into Callie's back.

Callie giggled into Penny's neck and she inched her hand a little higher up her thigh. "There?" she breathed.

"No!" Penny pulled Callie's face to hers and kissed her roughly as eager tongues melded together. "Higher, Callie, higher."

She was briefly reminded of a very similar situation. It involved red lace and a new found intimacy with her ex. She moaned and shook her head, knowing that it was so very wrong to think about an ex while in bed with a current girlfriend.

"How about there?"

A frustrated groan left Penny's throat. "Fine." With closed eyes, Callie moved her hand to their needed destination and let out a whispered, "Arizona."

Penny stilled in Callie's arms, the brunette oblivious to what had slipped past her mouth. "What did you just say?" hands pushed Callie away, light brown eyes resting under confusion laced brows.

Callie was still stuck in a lustful haze when her tongue licked her lips. "What?" she noticed how her girlfriend became rigid so she placed her hands on slim hips. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Penny scoffed and shoved Callie off her. "I wasn't worried about her, at all, but now I think I have to be." She got out of bed and started slipping her clothes back on.

"Penny," Callie reached for her hand, but was rejected.

"How about the next time you sleep with someone, you make sure you know who you're sleeping with." She pulled up her skirt and tucked in her shirt. "Arizona? Really?" her cheeks were red with embarrassment, eyes watering. "Of all things I had to deal with today, _this_ was not one of them."

Callie's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. "Oh my god." Her hand flew to her mouth, a piece of hair falling over her face. She was about to go after Penny, try to find some explanation that could at least save her ass a little, but the cries coming from her daughter's room would have to put this on hold.


	4. Think About It

_(what I imagine being Arizona's excuse for leaving while JCap is on maternity leave)_

"I talked to Addison," Arizona quipped. She rocked back on her heels as she looked at Callie.

With a smooth movement of her hand, Callie tucked stray, wavy piece of hair behind her ear with a side eyed look Arizona's way. "What?" Callie herself hadn't talked to Addison is quite some time, so for Arizona, who never even really knew the woman-at least to her knowing-to mention speaking to her was weird.

"We've been keeping in touch the past few months," actually, they have been in touch on and off since Sofia's birth. From saving her life to Addison showing up secretly hours later at the child's bedside in worry, the two making a silent promise to always be there for Sofia. "She's having another baby." she stated.

"Wait, are you serious?" Callie smiled, Arizona now having her full attention. She was hurt that the red head hadn't told her herself, but she was happy all the same that she was adding another addition to her much wanted family.

"Yeah." with a nod, Arizona cleared her throat while she thought of how to say what she needed to. After a few trials of hands in front of her and her mouth moving without any sign of words falling out, Callie took her elbow and pulled her to the side.

"I mean it's good news, but why are you telling me this?"

Arizona sighed and looked at Callie. "She needs someone to take over her cases for a month, maybe two." she said lowly.

"Are you…going?" Callie didn't expect her voice to sound so worried, so concerned.

"Yes. And I already talked to the sitter, and my parents offered to fly in to take Sofia on my nights. I'll visit her when I can." she looked around the two, making sure no prying ears were closed as she prepared for what she was about to say. "I love you."

Callie blinked wide open and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Arizona…"

"I'm leaving tonight, well after this conversation I'm going to my apartment to pack but, then I'm leaving."

Still shocked at the flood of new information, Arizona saw this as her chance to continue speaking. She took a step closer to Callie, to breathe in the faint smell of her perfume, reacquaint herself with the chocolate of Callie's eyes, the squint of them with her growing feeling of stupefaction.

"After seeing everything going on between April and Jackson, the will April has to _really fight_ for them…it made me realize something." she licked her lips. "I want to fight for you. I'm _ready_ to fight for you, really fight for you. I believe we're good for each other, that if we tried this one last time…it would be _awesome. We_ would be _awesome."_

"Arizona," Callie tried again but the blonde needed to finish what she had to say, so with a stern finger held up to hush Callie–who comically scoffed–she went on.

"I've changed. You've changed. I know we've been through a lot, but being with you makes me happy. I can make you happy again. I will love you every day, and I will remind you. I will tell you how important you are, show you that us being together is right, that none of the rest of it matters. _I love you,_ Calliope. You don't have to say anything now, but I'm giving you this time I'm away to think. I don't want to just jump into this…I want us to really start fresh, to really know we both want the same things."

She took a step back and nodded, surprised she didn't choke on her words or squirm under Callie's stare. "Just think about it. Think about us."

Callie could only watch, jaw dropped, as Arizona walked away.


	5. When You Sleep

"Hey," Callie yawned as she woke up from slumber, Penny resting a gentle hand on her face, a thumb brushing a few specks of sleep from Callie's cheeks. "Good morning."

"'Morning," Callie smiled.

The two welcomed each other into the new day with a brief kiss, Callie lingering just a moment longer to feel the warmth the other woman brought. "What time is it?" she closed her eyes, trying to cling onto sleep for a few more seconds.

"Pretty early…" she whispered before stealing another kiss from Callie. "I just wanted to really see you before I leave for rounds."

With Callie's eyes still shut, Penny looked over her face with a smirk. "Did you know you smile when you sleep? LIke, really big." she stated.

 _Callie and Arizona were just basking in their post coital glow when Arizona started to laugh._

 _"I can't help it when you're smiling like that. You seem mighty proud of yourself." Arizona wrapped a bare leg over Callie's, a hand accidentally brushing over her breast._

 _"Wait…" Callie hushed the other woman with a kiss on the lips. "No talking."_

 _They shared another deep kiss, a few low moans filtering into the room until Arizona ended the action with shaky hands. "It's past midnight. I don't think the rules count anymore."_

 _"You're right." They stared into each other's eyes, navy and chocolate almost seeming to mix into one as they inched their selves closer to the other. It was dark, but the moon shining into the room provided enough luminance for Callie to see that something was on Arizona's mind._

 _The words felt like sugar on Arizona's lips; they were sweet and she could taste how good they sounded on her tongue. "You're so beautiful. Breathtakingly stunning."_

 _Much like Callie did when Arizona complimented her so seriously and full heartedly in bed, she closed her eyes and brought her lips to the nape of Arizona's neck, the brief taste of salt on her tongue before she hummed on her pulse point._

 _"But…I've really missed you, Callie. I have so much hope for us and our future. I love you, so much. I'm glad all of this is finally over."_

* * *

 _"Good morning, pretty lady." a soft press of lips against hers is what awakened her to the morning ._

 _"Mmm, good morning," she snuggled closer into Arizona, the warm flesh under her hands supple and creamy skin so familiar and missed under her hands. She squeezed to remember, the thoughts she had last night after Arizona proclaimed her feelings leaving a bad feeling in her stomach. She was dreading the day ahead, but she wasn't going to set anything gin stone. She was going to wait for her partner, wait to see what she had to say._

 _She knew she loved her, that she would sacrifice so much for her, but she was hearing the same things over and over again. She didn't see any change and she was hoping that for the past month, Arizona would say or do…something that would make her believe what she said._

 _Callie pushed the thought to the back of her head and lay a kiss on Arizona's shoulder, paying particular attention to her favorite freckle._

 _"I have a really good feeling about today." Arizona tangled a few of her fingers in Callie's hair. "What about you?"_

 _Callie remained silent and again, pulled the blonde closer._

 _"I can tell you are. You smiled in your sleep. Do you know how beautiful you are when you sleep? It's miraculous. I'm so happy I get to wake up everyday, that I get to wake up to you and not have to worry about being alone anymore._ You're _miraculous, and I love you."_

"Yeah, I've heard that I do that sometimes." with her eyes now open, the brown glistening along with a quiver of her bottom lip, Callie nodded.

"Are you okay?" Penny was changing her shirt when she saw the off look in Callie's blank yet emotion filled stare.

"Yeah." she rolled her lips and looked up at Penny with a smile. "I'm okay."


	6. Awesome

(pre knowing who Penny was)

Awesome. _Awesome._

At least that's what Arizona was trying to tell herself as she watched with _very_ narrowed eyes the scene before her. Callie was dropping Sofia off for a few hours so she could go on a date with new girlfriend. This had been their fifth date—as Callie gushed about at the hospital—and she asked if Arizona could watch Sofia. Of course she didn't mind watching her daughter; she loved her and she wished she could spend more time with her. But, only having her for a few hours while her ex went on a date with someone else?

She pursed her lips and kept her teeth from grinding forcefully against each other. She pulled the curtains of her window a little farther back so she could get a better look.

It wasn't creepy, was it? She was just observing, making sure her child made it to her house safely. She watched as Sofia bounced out of the minivan with her princess back pack on. Her hair was down, a wide smile on her face while she waved to the other woman in the car. She placed the tips of her pointer fingers on her cheeks, pressing gently while making a silly face, Edie mimicking the gesture.

 _What the hell was that?_ She thought shifting behind the curtains when Callie and Sofia headed their way over. Arizona swiftly opened her door, a smile planted on her face as her little girl came running to jump in her arms.

"Hey, baby girl!" her smile became genuine as tiny arms wrapped around her.

"Hi, mama." She giggled.

Arizona patted her back and told her to play in the living room.

"Thanks again for doing this." Callie ducked her head, tucking a piece of her dark, chocolate hair behind her ear.

"She's my daughter, Callie, of course I don't mind."

Callie nodded and looked over her shoulder to smile at her girlfriend. "Well, I should be back around-"

"Mommy!" Sofia interrupted. She had a slightly crumpled up piece of paper in her hands with a drawing on it. "I forgot to give this to Edie at home." She shoved the piece of artwork into Callie's hands.

Callie beamed—confusion briefly written on her face as she tried to decipher what was drawn on the space—and kissed Sofia's hand. "You made this for Edie? That is very sweet of you."

Sofia bounced away once again towards the living room, Arizona hoping the frown that flashed over her face was unnoticeable.

"Wow," she laughed. "She must really like Edie."

Callie tilted her head marginally, eyes taking in Arizona's posture. "Yeah…is that okay?"

Arizona laughed again, much more awkwardly this time, and waved a hand. "No, no, that's good. _Awesome."_

With a small smile, Callie thanked Arizona once again before heading back off to the car. The blonde couldn't help but stand there for a few moments, watching Callie interact playfully, delightedly, with the other woman. She genuinely seemed happy. When a breeze tickled her neck, Arizona shut the door and headed into the living room to have some quality time with her daughter.

"I totally said that!"

"Shut up! You did not!"

The muffled voices reached Arizona's ears when she approached her front door. The squeals, giggles and chatter of her ex and her ex's girlfriend seemed to prick her ears. It was like that high pitched ringing that would hit your ears in the most random of times. That sound of a fork scratching against chalkboard. That _awesome_ sound of-

 _Ding dong!_

Arizona opened the door with grin, Edie walking back towards the car leaving a love struck Callie behind. Her eyes sparkled under the moonlight, strands of hair flying around as wind crashed into them. She looked beautiful even with the smudge of eyeliner under her eyes and the slightly rumpled dress that clung to her body.

"Sofia!" Callie called bringing Arizona from her thoughts. "Time to go!"

Arizona made a few movements with her hands, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find something to say. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Amazing. We had seafood and danced a little-"

"It must not have been that amazing then. I'm a great dancer and that's hard to live up to." Her eyebrows wiggled playfully and her blue eyes couldn't help but glance to the car not too far away. The red head was obviously watching the two of them chat, the quick turn of her head along with the fumbling of her hands to busy herself with make-up giving it herself away.

Callie only laughed in reply, a blush rising to her cheeks. "It was pretty fun."

Chewing on her lip briefly, Arizona called for Sofia again. "Come on, your mom is waiting!"

"So I was thinking that maybe us three could hang out sometime?"

Arizona's heart fell into her chest. "Hmm?"

"You, me and Edie. I just…I really think you would like her and, Sofia is our daughter. It would make me feel better knowing who Sofia is around."

Arizona tried to keep her face neutral, the dread of having to stand in close proximity of Callie's girlfriend making her nerves jumpy. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was glad to know Callie cared about her opinion, but it also caused her stomach to clench with the thought of the woman being around Sofia more.

"You really like her?" her words came out more as a statement, the realization that this woman sitting in Callie's car not too far away more than just a fling, a quickie.

For the umpteenth time, Callie looked over her shoulder to smile at the red head before bringing her attention back to Arizona. "Yeah. I really do."

The joy was written on her face. She was optimistic, and that was one of the things Arizona loved about her. She cared like crazy, she never gave up on finding happiness; she always tried her best to find the good in people and in life. The curve of her lips and the glint in her brown eyes brought Arizona's heart to a quickened pace. She still loved her, she still cared for her, but Callie was moving on. She was moving on to re-discover what made her happy, and it killed a small part of her that she wasn't able to provide that for the brunette anymore.

"Awesome."


	7. You'll Be in my Heart

Sofia held a crayon between her fingers with a look of concentration on her face.

Arizona watched her daughter draw various objects on the white piece of paper, brows furrowed in thought.

"What are you drawing, sweetie?" She asked leaning in closer.

"It's our family!" She smiled. "See? This is me," she pointed to a very tiny stick figure with long hair. "This is mami," she then pointed to a slightly larger figure on the far left with similar features. "And this is you." The last figure was pale with sunflower colored hair on the far left.

What was supposed to be her and Callie were placed in two different boxes with a smiling sun in the top corner.

"Why are we so far apart? And why are you in the middle?"

Sofia set the crayon down and shrugged her shoulders. "I have two houses but… I don't know which one is home."

Arizona's heart beat a little faster, a shake making its way to the palms of her hands. Her and Callie had been separated for over two years; Callie still lived in the house they purchased together and Arizona recently moved into a nearby apartment complex. She tucked a piece of hair behind Sofia's ear and pulled her onto her lap. "Home is with me. Home is with your mom. It doesn't have to be where our houses are."

Sofia pouted, eyes glancing at her newest piece of art once more before focusing all of her attention on her mom. "How? You're not a house." She stated as if it were obvious.

Arizona laughed, though, her smile didn't reach her eyes. She had absolutely no idea that her child felt this way. She herself was used to growing up not exactly knowing where home was—she moved every year or so, choosing a place to call "home" was far from possible. She didn't have constant friends to grow up with, aside from Nick, she didn't have that neighbor that would wag a finger at her in feign irritation because her ball got stuck into their yard again. It's what made Sofia's declaration that much more confusing to her. She had been brought up in two houses, but they were always there.

"Home is here," she placed her hand on her chest, right above her heart. She could feel the quick pace of the organ from her nerves.

"Your heart?" Sofia mimicked the motion, eyes cast down on her much tinier hand.

Arizona placed her hand atop of Sofia's. "Yes. Whenever you're at daycare, at the park, or with your mom, always know that you're home. No matter where you are, I'll always be in your heart."

"Like my daddy?" She asked so innocently with wide, brown eyes.

"Exactly like that. We, your mom and I, love you soooo much that a piece of us will always be with you. Just so you know you're safe, so you know that we'll always love you no matter what."

"Wow." Sofia gushed refusing to bring her eyes away from her hands. "There's so many people in my heart." She whispered. Her eyes somehow got bigger, hands flying over her mouth. "Is that how mami knows I ate cookies before dinner?"

Arizona tickled her sides causing the tiny human to laugh. "That's EXACTLY how!"


	8. Double Date

There were looks passed between the two, fair hands playing with the wine glass that glistened while her date—who's name she had forgotten—spoke freely and passionately about a subject she didn't care for.

What bothered the blonde was the foreign lips that continued to peck and nip Callie's cheeks and neck. She licked her lips when her eyes met Callie's dark brown, the stiffening of the brunette and the quick diversion of eyes causing her cheeks to heat up.

"I'll be right back," she whispered. She left without even a glance to her date, legs shaking and hands sweaty as she approached the bathroom. The bathroom was tiny, but that was common for the establishment they were it. The light was fluorescent, the blues of her eyes darkening with each breath that fogged the mirror.

The ambience of forks and knives dancing over plates sounded when the bathroom door opened. She could feel the mood in the air change, how the hands that gripped the sparkling sink slid in anticipation.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Arizona spun around with a forced smile on her face and nodded. "Yeah, I just needed to freshen up a bit."

"Hmm," Callie went to the sink beside Arizona, wetting a towel and dabbing at her face. "Your date seems nice." She commented.

"I guess," she kept her eyes off of Callie and breathed through her mouth. She didn't want to smell the elegant yet fruity perfume Callie was wearing. She didn't want to let herself linger on the dress that fit perfectly over her glorious curves.

"You don't like her, do you?"

Water ran and the sound of paper touching skin echoed through the bathroom.

"Not really," she couldn't help but smile when Callie threw the used product into the trash and stepped into her line of vision. Her red lipstick she had arrived with faded slightly, the faint freckles sprinkled around her cheeks and nose more prominent under this particular lighting. "You seem to like yours very much," she said in a harsher tone than intended.

Callie rolled her eyes, setting irritated hands over her hips. She was upset, Arizona could tell just from the crease between her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and the twitch at the corners of her mouth. "Are we really going to have this conversation again? I thought we agreed that we agreed we would move on."

"No," Arizona turned around, hands busying their selves with turning on the water. "You decided we were going to move on." She splashed water over her face, the burn in her throat causing her to let out the quietest of whimpers that was thankfully silenced by the rushing water.

"Stop complaining about this. It's over. You need to accept the fact that we're done, and that I can kiss and sleep and see whoever I want!" Arizona peered through the reflection and beheld Callie's arms being thrown into the air, pieces of her dark, chestnut smacking against hoop earrings. "Why can't you just be happy for me? Why can't you learn to be happy?"

"Because, Callie," with wet hands, Arizona struggled to turn the water off, drops of water flying about. "You were my happiness. You are my happiness. You're everything to me and you took it all away." She covered her face with her hands, the water mingling with the tears that now fell from mascara ruined lashes.

"I'm sorry but—"

"No," Arizona dropped her hands and shook her head. "I don't want your apologies. That's the last thing I want. I'm trying, I'm really trying but—"

"But what?"

Arizona wanted to flee. She wanted to escape this now claustrophobic space and be alone. She didn't want to be in the same room at Callie anymore, because it hurt. It killed her to be in the same room with someone who both caused her heart to beat and thrive, but also freeze and stop. She sidestepped, Callie grabbing her arm and pushing her against the sink. "You knew deep down it wasn't working. What I did was for us. You know that."

"I don't want to do this right now."

"Well we're going to do this right now. Because I don't think your brain is wrapping around this. We are over, we are done. I'm sorry but,"

"Let me go," Arizona yanked her arm away, though, Callie was faster and pushed her back against the sink. "Callie," the blonde begged, hands still damp and hanging loosely by her sides. "Please,"

Their breaths were ragged and the air was tense. Arizona was unable to move or escape, Callie's wine laced breath brushing over her face and making her dizzy. "If you don't move—"

"What?" Callie asked. It was unnoticed by the both of them how much closer their bodies had gotten to each other, how Arizona's hands were now so close to touching Callie's hips.

Arizona looked into her eyes, really looked into them, and could see the doubt and hesitation that lay in them. She could see how they were glazed over with wonder and want, how they were lying and doubting and not believing any word that she had just said. Callie's face was always readable; Arizona could tell what she was thinking just by the expression or how her eyes wandered and connected with hers.

She didn't believe herself. When Callie spoke, it was more like she was trying to convince herself rather than Arizona what she was saying. Despite everything that Callie had preached over the past few months and the amount of time put into avoiding the blonde, she now knew that they weren't actually over.

Arizona lunged forward and caught Callie's lips between her own. Her wet hands reached up to cup a tan face, concealer smudging and blush mixing into a hot mess. Their tongues had escaped and greeted each other fiercely, the heat of their breaths spreading to lower areas of their bodies. Hands roamed over curves and lips traveled to jaws; it was hot and it was something they had both, Arizona now realized, had been craving for quite some time.

"Wait," Callie pulled away, the lip gloss that used to layer Arizona's mouth now strewn over her own, her hands digging into Arizona's scalp. "This isn't right," she whispered. Arizona ignored her and let her heart make a move, sucking Callie's bottom lip eagerly.

But in that moment, they both knew that the only thing that wasn't right, was them not being together.


	9. You're My Person

**takes place after the plane crash case at the hospital***

Arizona found herself struggling to breathe as she threw herself into an empty on call room. Her scrub cap was drenched with sweat, hands shaking while her thigh throbbed on and on. She needed to take it off, forget those days of pain and torture and dread.

A knock at the door momentarily brought her out of her pain, the tears that had unknowingly stained her flushed cheeks being brushed away. "Occupied," she choked wiping some wetness from under her nose and throwing her scrub cap onto the ground.

"It's me," she could recognize that voice any day; it used to be whispered in her ear, talk her down from panic. It was a voice that used to proclaim love and devotion. She missed it, but she couldn't bare for that voice to see her in such a weak state. She needed to learn to protect herself, stay strong for herself.

"Go away," she dropped her head into her hands, grief sagging its way into her shoulders.

The handle jiggled and soon Callie entered the room. "Are you okay?"

Arizona shook her head, nose rubbing against her palms.

She could feel the small bed dip when Callie sat next to her. She lifted her head to look at Callie, the sadness and sympathetic look in those brown eyes causing her chest to burn. It hurt to admit, but she needed Callie. She needed her to be there when she was hurting like this because no one else knew how she felt, the true pain she had went through after the crash. She wiped the tears from under her eyes, blubbered whispers barely leaving her lips before Callie pulled her against her chest.

"You're my person," she admitted. She balled her fists into Callie's lab coat and breathed in the scent that could only be described as Callie.

Arizona could feel Callie's nod atop of her hair, her strong arms pulling her closer and taking her in deeper. "And you're mine."


	10. One More Chance

Prompt: [takes place after Derek's funeral]

Callie sat in one of the few front rows available at Derek's funeral: she had a tissue clenched in her hands and tears that stained her cheeks. She listened as people spoke kind words of him and allowed her feet to carry her away when it was over.

"Callie," she felt a warm touch on her shoulder.

She looked over and saw Arizona staring back at her with concerned eyes. She was draped in a black coat that hid her black dress.

"Everyone is dying." She whispered.

Arizona averted Callie's eyes and guided her away from the main door to the side of the church building. They stood before beautifully colored stained glass, the chirping birds and occasional insect floating around them.

"Are you okay?" Arizona was sad, but she wasn't as close to him as the others. She had feelings of resentment and guilt towards him, feelings buried deep down she still had a hard time deciphering.

"Yes." She shook her head. "No."

Arizona bit her lip before taking a step forward. Ever since Derek died, she had been thinking about her life and career and how it could be taken away from her so easily.

"I know this isn't the right time but," she let her eyes rest onto Callie's, the soft browns so tired and vulnerable. "I can't lose you. I can't lose you the way Meredith lost *him*."

Callie tilted her head and sighed. "Arizona…"

"Just," Arizona rested her arms on either side of Callie, their bodies so close together. "I want us to take another chance. I can't stand not being with you. I don't want you to be with anyone else." She took a deep breath and tried to swallow the tears that were lodged in her throat. "I love you."

Callie smiles slightly. "I love you, too."

"Please. Give us another chance. Everything is just so messed up right now, and I know the world may not make sense but *we* do. I love you so much and God forbid if anything were to happen to you," she choked. "I would want to say that I'm your partner, that I'm there for you, that I can protect you. I-"

Callie's hands flew to grab Arizona's jaw, pulling her in for a kiss. It didn't contain open mouths or dueling tongues, but they could feel every emotion smack one another like waves. Before Arizona could fully reciprocate, Callie pulled away and rested her forehead against Arizona's.

"Okay. One more chance."


	11. Mama Arizona

Prompt: Someone tells Arizona that she's not Sofia's mom (similar to what mark did in 7x18) and how she handles it. Callie finds out or hears it and the three of them have a cute family moment.

A/N: hope this is close enough!

"Ah, dang, I forgot to get the balloons." Callie sighed.

Callie, Arizona and Sofia were at the party store on a typical, rainy Thursday night. Sofia was going to be turning four soon and both Callie and Arizona had decided to be civil with one another so they could throw their daughter the best princess party they could.

"I'll just check these out and meet you in the car?" Arizona pushed their cart forward, an impatient Sofia hanging off of it with a tired look in her brown eyes.

Callie backed away, mumbling an, "Okay," and went to get the items she had forgotten.

Arizona didn't want to complain, but her leg was beginning to bother her and she knew she needed to sit down soon before the pain got to be too much to handle. So, with quick hands and a smile planted on her face, Arizona put the party items on the moving conveyer belt.

"Mama, where did mami go?" Sofia asked.

"She went to get your balloons for you party." Arizona answered patting her on the head.

"I'm gonna go find her," Sofia bounced and sprinted away.

Arizona threw her head backwards and groaned; this was the last thing that she needed. She wasn't in the mood to chase down her daughter in a store she wasn't very familiar, and she could only stand on her feet for so much longer. "Sofia!" she called while turning the cashier with an apologetic smile.

As best as she could, Arizona jogged around the store in search of her daughter. "Sofia!" she shouted once more. She came to a halt when she saw her child talking to a stranger, a frown set on her face. She crossed her arms and approached the two.

"Excuse me?" she watched as the pretty blonde woman took her daughter's hand and placed her behind her body. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I found this child running around the store without her parents." She shook her head in disgust. "Those parents must not know how to handle their kids." She looked down at Sofia and scoffed. "Makes sense though."

Arizona's eyes narrowed and she moved her stare to Sofia. "Sofia-"

"That's my daughter." She reached for Sofia but the woman would not allow her.

"I don't think so lady."

"Excuse me?" she repeated, moving her hands to her hips. "That's my daughter." She said trying to take her daughter once more.

The lady smacked Arizona's hand away. "You can't just take a child, ma'am."

Arizona was now fuming with a red face and balled up fists. She didn't have any patience left in her and she was close to dragging this woman to the ground. "Sofia, come here," she said in the calmest voice she could muster.

Sofia pulled herself away from the stranger and ran to her Arizona. "I will call the police if—"

"Hey, hey," Callie jogged over with a large amount of balloons and a puzzled look. "What's going on, Arizona?"

The stranger reached for Sofia; the tiny girl cried from the tension around her, Arizona snapping a few curse words to the woman. "Don't you ever put your hands my daughter again."

"Miss," the stranger went on with surprise. "This woman is trying to steal this child. She keeps claiming that it's her daughter but look at her.I found her roaming around and was going to bring her to—"

Callie shook her head and examined the situation. She saw Sofia bury her face into the crook of Arizona's neck, the blonde herself on the verge of tears as her body shook with rage and her cheeks flushed. It was true; if one were to look at Sofia and Arizona together, they wouldn't automatically assume that it was her daughter. Arizona had the bluest of eyes and blonde hair whereas Sofia had darker features.

But, that was just from the outside.

If anyone were to be around Arizona and Sofia for no more than five minutes, they would be able to see the true mother-daughter bond the two held. Callie was always afraid of this issue arising—people assuming that Sofia wasn't Arizona's—though she would have never believed their first encounter to be this extreme.

Callie went to Arizona and put a calming and on her shoulder. "I'll talk care of this." She said softly. "Just finish checking out and calm down."

"But—" Arizona cleared her throat and blinked to try and compose herself.

"I got this." She squeezed Arizona's shoulder and nudged her away.

"Fine," Arizona held Sofia closer to her, kissing the top of her head before walking away.

"I can't believe that woman," Arizona hissed as she strangled the steering wheel. "I just," she quickly glanced in the rear view mirror to check on her snoozing daughter. She was holding onto a stuffed elephant and her mouth was slightly open from slumber. She looked peaceful, happy even, and Arizona could never imagine not being able to see that because someone didn't believe she was hers.

"It was a simple mistake Arizona."

"Simple? That woman was going to call the police, Callie. I don't see anything simple about that."

Callie held her tongue before she spoke. "You're angry, I understand, but don't take this out on me."

The car came to a stop in front of Alex's house with the sound of gravel crunching under the car's wheels. It was dark outside, the moon shining into the now dark car. "Sorry."

They sat there for a moment, Arizona on the edge of hysteria and Callie trying to think of something to say. "You know you're her mother, right? Her real mother."

Arizona looked at her with a sad look in her eye. "I'm not her real mother, I—"

"Biology sometimes doesn't mean anything. My mother is my blood relative, but to her, I'm nothing. I've failed her." She looked out the window, the patter of rain filling the silence in the car.

"Callie," Arizona breathed.

"The point I'm trying to make is," she licked her lips and looked back at Arizona with a small smile. "You are her real mother. Blood doesn't mean anything. You've always been there for her and you would do anything for her. That's what matters." She pressed placing her hand on Arizona's leg. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."


	12. Birthing Class

Could you please write a funny fic where Callie takes a reluctant Arizona to a birthing class and Arizona just goes on about how she knows how to breathe and being double board certified (assuming she finished her residency with herman) she knows about babies

"Okay mommies, take a deep breath in and out!" the birthing instructor said.

Arizona was sitting upright with Callie placing a comforting hand on her back and holding her hand in the other. "Take a deep breath," Callie said rubbing Arizona's back.

"I heard what she said, Callie." Arizona breathed.

"I know, I just want to make sure you breathe right."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I know how to breathe."

"Arizona, can you just play nice? I know you really didn't want to come here, but this really means a lot to me." Her tone was suggestive and laced with playfulness. "Is this really that bad?"

"No," Arizona kissed Callie's cheek and imitated the instructor as she continued to teach the pregnant women how to breathe properly. "I just think this is silly. I mean," she threw her hands up. "I'm a pediatric and neonatal surgeon! I work with parents and pregnant women all the time. I think I have the capability of knowing how to breathe."

This time Callie rolled her eyes and got up. "Fine. We'll leave then." She grabbed their things and began to head for the door.

"Calliope," Arizona was instantly full of guilt. Sure, she had been a little reluctant to come here, but she wanted to make Callie happy. She and Callie never got the chance to go to birthing classes when Callie was pregnant. Their lives were hectic, full of stress and…other things. "Come back."

"You don't want to be here, so we'll leave. I understand."

"I do!" she plastered a smile onto her face and got up with difficulty. Her belly was well rounded, her seven month stomach limited her mobility. "I promise, I like this. I'm just tired." She scrunched her face. "You know, crazy hormones and all. Crazy, crazy," she laughed.

Callie folded her arms over her chest with a pout on her lips.

"Come on. Come sit back down with me and help me learn to breathe."


	13. Big Sister Sofia

Prompt- callie bringing sofia to meet her new sibling/ siblings for the first time.

"Okay, remember what mami said?" Callie kneeled to her daughter's level and tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ears.

"Don't squish the baby too hard." There was a concentrated look on her tiny face. "And don't shake the baby."

Callie couldn't help but laugh at the memory of her feisty daughter playing with a baby and throwing her into the air. She had said, "I can't wait to play with my baby brother," while the doll smacked onto the ground. If it weren't for the dropped jaw of her wife, she would have laughed at the comedic moment. But after a somewhat heavy conversation for a four year centering on what is appropriate "playing" for a child, Sofia has been nothing but kind to her baby dolls.

"That's right, baby girl. Don't shake the baby." She hid a smile and picked Sofia up, resting her on her hip. "Let's go meet your baby brother!"

Callie, excited to see her and Arizona's new born baby again, rushed to the room. There was the faint hint of new baby smell in the air; Callie couldn't help but bask in the glorious scent. She let her eyes roam, scanning the area until she spotted her newborn son.

"Hey, Callie," she whipped her head at her wife's voice. She didn't expect her to be awake at the moment since Arizona's labor was rigorous and long lasting. She could see the bags under her wife's eyes, but she could also detect joy and elation. She was just excited for the baby as she was.

Callie sat Sofia on Arizona's left side and went to retrieve their baby boy. "Okay Sofia! Time to meet your baby brother!" She went on Arizona's other side and placed the small bundle into Arizona's arms. A kiss was laid on his tiny forehead by his new mothers and Sofia stared in awe.

"Sofia, this is Timothy, you're little brother." Arizona cooed.

"Can I touch him?" she asked while reaching out a hand.

"Here," Callie guided Sofia's outstretched fingers onto little Timothy's face, his face scrunching at the foreign touch.

"He's so sowft," Sofia poked his cheek over and over again. She was completely awe struck at this new person that would be in her life.

Arizona laughed tiredly. "He is."

"We can keep him." Sofia declared.

The two mother's laughed at their daughter acceptance. "Yay!" Arizona smiled.


	14. There'll Be People Lining Up For You

Jenna smirked in Callie's direction, her brown eyes shining and the lines around her lips deepening as she continued to speak. "I actually thought you came over here because you've noticed."

"That you were flirting with me?" Callie chuckled, a blush tinting her cheeks.

Callie examined the woman once more, her short brown hair hardly tickling her shoulders and her white teeth shining past soft lips. She was beautiful, Callie could admit that. Jenna's eyes shone brightly, the brown seeming to melt with each laugh that fell from Callie.

It was quiet between the two, Callie having no idea to react. She watched as Jenna played with the straw in her glass, the tiny clinking and sloshing of the ice inside halting when Jenna noticed where Callie's attention lay. "I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"

Callie smiled and shook her head. "No, sorry. I just…wow." She laughed. "I'm not sure what to tell Owen now. You were supposed to eat up all the great things I told you about him."

Jenna giggled somehow managed to smile wider. "Well, there's someone I would much rather focus my attention on."

With wide eyes, Callie swiveled slightly atop of the bar stool. She was starting to regret leaving her glass at the table with Owen, her need for liquid courage—and another source of distraction—weighing down on her. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly so nervous, the tinge of electricity in the air from the building attraction towards the other woman something she hadn't felt in so long.

She licked her lips and swallowed before placing a smile on her face. Jenna was pretty, she looked like she could be fun; why not take this seemingly convivial and rare opportunity set before her. "Okay." She declared sliding off of the seat. "How about we take this conversation back to my place?"

Jenna nodded while reaching into her purse to pull out a few bills. "That sounds great." She brushed a few strands of hair from her face took a final pull of alcohol.

"Let me just freshen up in the bathroom for a second?" she tilted her head to the side and quickly averted from the scene.

Her heart was racing, the nerves and anxious thoughts roaming through her mind causing a sheen of sweat to break out onto her palms. Her legs felt like jelly, each step she took near the bathroom seeming harder and harder. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't as if she were inexperienced. Hell, she was far from that. Her skills in the hospital weren't the only things she was amazing at.

So what was with the accelerated pace of her heart and the burn in her chest? Why did her jaw clench and grind when she thought about leaving this bar and having her way with the stunning brunette with an even more stunning saddle?

She stood before the bathroom mirror, her trembling hands playing with the faucet. She found this usually simple task currently difficult, her face burning up and a lump forming in her throat. Maybe she was nervous? Maybe because the last person she slept with was Arizona…

Yeah, she convinced herself.

"You look really hot in that top by the way."

Callie jumped, her fingers rotating the knobs on the faucet in haste. She reached for the paper towels, doing her best to avoid the intoxicating stare of the woman behind her. She could smell her perfume. It was of a faint lemon and…something else she could not place. She took a deep breath and her nose flared for a moment; she just needed to calm down. This was going to be a fun night. She was going to have her fill on hamburgers or whatever and release some of the stress that was slowly building onto her.

She forced a smile while turning around. She took a sharp intake of breath, the closeness of Jenna's body surprising, yet not unwelcome. She reached out a hand and caressed the side of Jenna's arm, the goose bumps she left behind causing the other brunette to sigh with content. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She whispered. It was all she could do, the strength of her voice seemed to fade with each breath the two of them freed.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked bringing her hand up to Callie's cheek. Their lips met softly, the fire moan coming from Jenna's throat causing Callie's eyes to raise.

She pulled way smoothly and let Jenna bask in the moment, herself trying to decipher how she felt about someone else's lips on hers. "What?" she froze, the familiar question along with the familiar setting catching her off guard. The hand against her cheek wasn't warm like she thought it would be; it was cold and unacquainted. "Uh,"

"You look upset." Jenna continued.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Ortho, right?"

"Yeah,,right. Hi."

"I'm Arizona Robbins, peds surgery. I've seen you at the hospital. … Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no. I'm fine. … Fine."

"People talk. Where we work. They talk. A lot. So, for the sake of being honest, I think I should tell you that… I know things about you, because people talk."

"Oh, you mean… Terrific."

"It is, actually, the talk. People really like you over there. They respect you, and they're concerned, and they're interested. They really like you. Some of them really like you. You- You just look upset, and I thought that you should know that the talk is good, and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you."

Callie shut her eyes at the memory and gently moved Jenna's hand away. "I-I'm sorry, I can't." she was caught off guard by the bubbling in her throat, a sob climbing up and dancing past her lips. "I have to go, I'm so sorry." She wiped under her eyes, a few tears streaking down her scarlet cheeks.

She left the bathroom with barely a breath to spare, her emotions taking complete control over her body. It was all the same, she was everywhere. Arizona was everywhere. She couldn't even have a passionate moment with someone else without the strong memory of their relationship cascading over her thoughts.

It seemed as if no matter how many people would line up for Callie, there was only one person that she would ever pick.


	15. Shopping

Can you write a fluffy but funny one on what it's like when they go grocery shopping as a family please?

"Can I get a candy bar this time?" Sofia asked climbing out of her car seat.

"If you stay on your best behavior." Callie said taking her hand.

"But I want candy now!" she whined with a pouty lower lip.

Callie looked behind and sighed; Arizona was still fumbling with something in her purse, her blonde locks flailing about with the gust of sudden wind. There was a crease between her brows and a tongue that poked from her lips; Callie could swear it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Come on, baby, let's go inside."

This was how it started every few weeks. Callie and Sofia would start shopping while Arizona would search through her purse and car for the coupons she somehow managed to snag around work and from newspapers. It would then lead to a quick banter about how nearly all of the coupons were useless in relation to what they needed.

"Okay Sofia, what snacks do you want this week?" Callie asked. She took a cart with one of the special cars attached and helped Sofia inside.

"Cake and ice cream," she clapped her hands and grabbed the wheel as Callie started to push the cart. "Oh and waffles and cookies and tacos and—"

"How about we stick to cookies?" Callie laughed.

Sofia squealed and went on to make car sound effects, waving to every person they passed by. It was when she turned down the third aisle did Arizona decide to make an appearance. "I have a coupon for toilet paper, canned corn, cotton candy mix…" she trailed off when she noticed Callie continue to walk and ignore her.

"Is there a coupon for sugar?" Callie interrupted as she grabbed a bag and set it in the cart.

"No," Arizona looked up from the much too large pile and fixed the purse on her shoulder.

"Mami, can I have a candy bar now?" Sofia slipped out of the toy car and tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Pweeease," she pulled and pulled on the shirt until Callie took her hand.

"Not now. What did I tell you?"

"Ooh! I love this song," Arizona started to sing along to a song that played around the store while twisting a piece of hair between her fingers.

With the whining of her daughter and the singing coming from her partner, Callie felt her self-control wearing thin.

"…why you gotta be so rude…" Arizona sang grabbing a random item from the shelf and tossing it into the cart. "…don't you know I'm human too…"

"Mami, I'm being good, can I please have candy?"

Callie groaned and let her head hit the handle of the cart. She just needed five seconds of peace and quiet. The vibration of another item being thrown into the cart buzzed against her forehead; she was not cut out for this.

"Stop!" she whipped around and snatched the coupons from Arizona's hand. "I love you, but these coupons are useless. We never use them."

"But—"

"And please tell our daughter that she is not getting candy." She growled.

With a stunned mother and child behind her, Callie strutted down the aisle with cart in hand. She peered over her shoulder and waved over her daughter. "Sofia, get in the car." She gestured to the toy vehicle.

With large, wide eyes, Sofia looked up at Arizona. "Is mami mad?"

Arizona laughed and shook her head. "No. I just think she's tired of shopping with us." She tapped Sofia's back and the little girl slipped back inside the car.


	16. The Elevator

Arizona had stepped onto the elevator after her last shift of the week. Six months. . It had been six months since Dr. Nicole Herman had passed away and Arizona was left with an unfinished legacy in her hands. She had learned so much in the short amount of time that she studied under her past mentor, the knowledge and skills she had acquired already aiding in helping dozens of fetuses.

The first few weeks were the hardest. She was left with cases they weren't able to finish and she didn't have the confidence to finish them. She had sulked and kept to herself, eating more donuts than she could count.

"Arizona, open the door."

Arizona was huddled into a ball in her room, tissues splayed and scattered around the room like fresh snow. It was somewhat of a shock to have Callie visit her at home. "Go away!" she cried from her bed.

"Arizona, please open the door." The knob jiggled a few times. "Please."

Callie was stubborn, Arizona knew that. She knew that Callie would wait at the door for as long as she could, that she cared. She pulled herself out of bed and opened the door with exhausted hands. "Just go home."

"You need someone. A friend."

Arizona shook her head, eyes watering once more and her lips quivering. "I don't need friends. I just need myself." She choked.

She knew she was being unreasonable, but the pain and memories of all those she had lost made her pessimistic. "Arizona," Callie reached out an arm and squeezed a comforting hand on her bare arm. "I still care about you. I don't like seeing you this sad." She frowned.

Arizona didn't know what to say; all she could do was shake her head and fall back onto the bed. "Well, I'm handling it."

"You need someone."

"Yeah, well, I don't really have that many people anymore." She snapped.

Callie shut the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Arizona. "We're friends. At least, I'd like to think we are." She said. "I worry about you." She took brushed away some pieces of tissue off the bed.

"I know," Arizona looked up at Callie with sad eyes. "I know."

Callie had stayed with her for a few hours, giving her pep talks and watching movies with her. She had to leave soon though, Sofia being watched by Meredith and Derek that night. She couldn't help but smile; that was when they started their friendship, when they decided to be on good terms again.

The first month they didn't really talk much after Arizona's meltdown. Arizona was getting back into the swing of things at work. She was taking cases she never thought she could; she hadn't learned everything Nicole planned to teach her, but what she did learn saved so many lives. It made her work harder, strive to achieve everything Nicole wanted her to.

"Thank you so much for coming here." Arizona said with a strong shake of the hand.

Addison Montgomery was happy to extend her talents in helping Arizona finish the last cases her and Nicole planned to do. "It's my pleasure."

Addison had stayed for about 2 months, Arizona able to finish all of the cases, every notecard. It was the final day of Addison's stay when her Callie really talked again. She hugged the red head one last time when Callie approached the two.

"Aw, leaving already?" Callie laughed giving Addison a strong hug. Arizona took a step back; she knew the two were close, that they deserved a moment together.

"I'll just be," she gestured her head down the room. "Down there."

She stood on the opposite side of her room with her arms cross. She couldn't help but watch how the two interacted, how they used multiple hand gestures and how they laughed. There was an awkward moment when Addison looked directly at Arizona before putting her hands on her hips and turning to face Callie once more. She could recognize the look on Callie's face; it had irritation and knowing written on it, something she herself had seen on many occasions.

With her hands shoved into her pockets, she stood in place as Callie approached.

"I'm gonna miss her." Callie said. "It always sucks to see her go." She looked behind her one more time before facing Arizona again. "Listen," she scratched her head. "Do you wanna grab a coffee sometime? A-As friends, I mean. I just, want to talk."

Arizona nodded. "Yeah. That sounds nice."

They ended up having coffee, then lunch. Every few days they would get coffee, have small talk then eat lunch. They would tell each other about their days, talk about Sofia. They talked about everything. They were becoming really good friends. For a few months, everything seemed to be falling into place. Arizona was happy at work, Callie's studies and research was going well, and they were happy. It wasn't until about a month ago did things become…different.

"Addy told me something about you." Arizona laughed as she took a bite of her pizza. They were watching a musical, Spamalot specifically, and they were having a good time. They sat on the sofa in Callie's living room, Sofia asleep down the hall. They were celebrating one of Callie's biggest breakthroughs in her research.

She threw her head back when Callie's eyes grew wide. "What did she say?"

Arizona shook her head. "Nah, I'm not going to tell you." She ate another bite of her pizza. She folded her legs under her and continued to eat her pizza. "It's too HUGE of a secret." She giggled.

There was a look of confusion that flashed across Callie's face before realization hit her. "Oh my god!" she dropped her piece of pizza onto her plate. "She did not!"

Arizona shrugged her shoulders. "It may have slipped out while we ate lunch once," she held her side and fell against the couch, laughter making her sides hurt.

"I can't believe she told you!"

"Ha!" Arizona took a deep breath in, a chunk of pizza getting caught in her throat. The laughter died instantly, her hands flying to her neck. There was a moment of panic, Arizona clutching at her throat while trying to breath.

"Oh my god!" Callie's plate was all but forgotten as she moved to Arizona's side and wrapped her arms around her body. Arizona swallowed, the lump of food going straight down her throat. She let out a breath of air, Callie's arms still wrapped around her bodice.

"I'm okay," she panted.

Callie was too afraid to move, the warmth of Arizona's body was pressed against her front and she wasn't sure how to react. She and Arizona hadn't been this physically close since…

Callie quickly retracted her arms and cleared her throat with a smile she hoped masked the nervousness on her face. Arizona craned her neck and stared at Callie, catching a glimpse of something familiar, something she couldn't seem to put her finger on. She looked into Callie's eyes, the warm chocolate captivating and sweet. She missed looking into her eyes like this; she missed being able to read her and know what she was thinking with just a simple look.

"I should go," she shot up, her mind in a daze and her body hot. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She shouldn't be feeling old emotions of want and lust towards Callie like this anymore. They were friends and that was it. They weren't together anymore, they had moved on. She had finally moved on.

So why was she feeling like this?

"You don't have to go. It's pretty late and—"

"I'll see you later, Callie." Arizona gathered her things and left in haste.

Arizona had been trying her best to avoid her ever since. They mainly made contact when they handed Sofia off from one parent to the other. But, there were still those stolen glances around the hospital, the smiles sent in the other's way. There were surgeries they had worked on together, ones she could have passed off on but chose not to because…She needed Callie. She was afraid to need her. She had just grown used to the thought of never having her, but the want for her affection was back.

She checked her watch, knowing that she had exactly 48 hours of free time. She wasn't sure of when she had this much free time, of when she had a break from work like this. It scared her; she knew that with this much free time, she would think and thinking was the last thing she needed right now.

The ding of the elevator doors sounded and Arizona looked back up to see Callie on the other. Her heart had dropped along with her jaw and her breath escaped her like a final breeze.

"Hey," Callie smiled entering small space. She turned so that her back was facing Arizona and busied herself with adjusting the straps on her purse while the doors shut.

Arizona wanted to speak, wanted to say something, anything.

"Callie," Arizona took a step forward.

"Wait," Callie's voice was strong but here was an intimation of fear in that single syllable. Arizona held her breath and noticed Callie move her arm to press the emergency stop button. Arizona wasn't sure of what to do except stand.

"Arizona," Callie's head fell down and her purse slid off of her body. "I miss you," she professed. She turned around with glistening eyes and a freshly bitten lip. "I miss you. Enough this time."

Arizona gasped and took a step back, Callie's breath, and the warm of her body, everything about her way too much. Her eyes were wide and she didn't know what to do. Was this actually happening? Was Callie ready to take her heart by the hands once more and caress it?

"You do?" she wasn't sure if the words came from her heart or her mind, but she was glad they made they made their selves known.

With a swift motion of her body, Callie slammed her lips against Arizona's with a passion and intensity Arizona didn't know the brunette was capable of. Their lips molded and stroked and melded together as if this was a dance they had choreographed every day their entire lives. It was new and fresh yet familiar and missed.

Callie moved her hands to Arizona's face and held her close as if to make sure she wouldn't move away. She pressed her against the back wall and let her hands travel down Arizona's sides before cupping her ass in a strong hold. A groan snuck its way past Arizona's throat and she let herself meld into Callie.

Before Arizona knew it, Callie pulled back and moved away. She scrambled to find her purse on the ground and once again pushed the emergency stop button.

"Where are you going?" Arizona asked breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Arizona."

"Wait, Callie wait." Arizona moved around Callie to push the stop button again. She was tired and confused, but she knew that right now was the only time she could tell Callie what she wanted to tell her.

"I'm sorry, I know that you moved on and I know that this has probably ruined everything, I'm so—"

"Callie, stop," Arizona took Callie's hand in between hers and pulled her closer so that she could look into her eyes as best she could. "I miss you, too." She whispered. "So much."

Neither knew what to say, instead just letting the feel of each other reclaim their thoughts. "What do we do?" Callie asked, her eyes downcast and sad.

"I don't know."


	17. Blind Date

A/N: inspired by a twitter conversation lol

Prompt: What if Arizona made a dating profile and happened to get matched with Callie?

"Really Alex?" Arizona pushed him out of the rolling chair, eyes glancing over the bright screen. There was a picture of her smiling, her short hair barely touching her shoulders. Her blue eyes were covered with shades, the whites of her teeth mesmerizing. She had on her favorite pair of overalls that showed a hint of her undershirt; it was one of her favorite pictures of herself.

"Wait people can't even see my picture? Or my name? What's the point of—"

"Look, you've just been sitting around the house moping since you got Torres and that chick making out at the hospital. It's time for you to get out there. I'm tired of hearing Torres complain about you and her dating life." He grumbled.

Arizona continued to stare at the screen, eyes picking up every word. "Oh my god, Alex!" she searched for the mouse as the phrase "Cute one-legged lesbian" stood out against everything else. "Really? You had to point out the fact that I have one leg?" she moved the cursor around the entirety of the page to search for the edit button.

"Fine, take it out. But dude, seriously, you need to get out of the house for a little bit. Jo and I—"

"Yeah, yeah," Arizona waved him off when she finally found what she was searching for. With a few key strokes and edits to her profile page, Arizona sighed.

She wasn't sure she was ready to date, but…she needed to move on. She had to admit to herself that Callie was moving on and that she needed to do the same. She couldn't sit back and wait for Callie to maybe come back for her; it wasn't fair to her to let herself only work, watch her daughter and lay around the house all day.

With a confident press of the enter key, Arizona made her profile available to the world outside of her computer. "Okay ladies of Seattle, watch out. Arizona Robbins is making a move," she nervously chuckled.

Callie was checking her email messages as she returned home from work, Sofia bouncing to her room. She was anxious for this weekend to start and to see if anything exciting would come her way. Her long, elegant fingers swiped over her phone, a few new alerts catching her attention.

You have one new match on . Would you like to accept the anonymous message?

Her brows raised in curiosity, lips rolling as she accepted the request.

Roller Girl: I read your profile and you seem very nice:) I'm new to this dating thing so sorry if I seem awkward.

Callie could tell just from the text that this person seemed very cute and interesting. She wasn't sure what it was, but she just got a particular vibe from the message, so she was quick to message back.

Goddess69: Ha it's okay. I'm not too familiar with the dating scene either. Actually, it hasn't been going too well for me. She pouted.

She got up from her desk and checked on her daughter to get her ready for bed. She herself got washed up and ready for the night, hair put up and make up freshly washed off. Callie snuggled into bed and checked her phone one last time for the night.

Roller Girl: That's a relief. I mean, not that your dating life hasn't been going well but…you know, just ignore that. I see your from the area?

Callie giggled—did she actually giggle?—at the message and couldn't help but return a message.

She continued to text the other woman for a few more hours that night, neither of them telling the other each other's name or having the slightest of idea who they were speaking to.

"Okay, so you know the drill. You be good for the sitter and we'll get to have ice-cream and a movie tonight, yeah?" Callie kissed Sofia on both cheeks and tickled her sides.

"Si, mami," Sofia hugged her and laughed before wiping the sloppy kisses from her cheeks. "Chocolate ice cream?"

"Any kind you want, baby," Callie stood up and spoke to the babysitter and made her way out of the house with eagerness.

She had a date with the woman she had been talking to for hours that night, and she had to admit that she was pretty excited. She hadn't felt a connection with anyone that strong since—

"Now is not the time to be thinking about her," she interrupted herself. If she was going to move on with her life and have an actual chance of happiness, she had to forget about the blonde haired blue eyed woman that still sometimes invaded her dreams.

After a short drive to the local park, she let her eyes roam around in search of the woman she was supposed to be meeting this rare, sunshine filled afternoon in Seattle. The clouds were like soft cotton balls that dispersed across the sky, the sun smiling down onto the laughing children that swung and played about the safe area.

"Callie," the voice was both familiar and unexpected. She internally groaned; of course Arizona would be here. She was always there, whether it be just her mind or in her physical space.

"Hey," she enforced a smile to her lips and waved as she turned to face Arizona. "It's weird seeing you here." She stated. She didn't have Sofia this weekend, so the blonde's appearance at the park was actually quite strange.

"I'm just, uh, walking around is all." Arizona diverted her gaze, looking at anything that wasn't the sweet chocolate of Callie's eyes. Callie on the other hand couldn't help but notice how her Arizona's hair shone, how each strand looked gold as the sun intertwined with each one.

"Oh," Callie felt her cheeks redden at the inconvenience of their meeting. She really hoped that this interaction wouldn't last that much longer, seeing as she had her own agenda for this afternoon.

With a scratch to her head, Callie took a step to the side to try and distance the two further away from each other.

"Did you bring Sofia with you?" Arizona asked looking around with a hint of joy in her eyes.

Callie shook her head. "No. Just me," she went pulled her phone from her pocket to check her messages in hopes that her blind date would be here soon. Arizona hummed in reply, though, she was confused as to why Callie was randomly at the park.

Roller Girl: I'm here by the swings!

Callie looked around, eyes widening when she saw that she was beside the large swing set. She felt her palms get moist as she struggled to form a reply. She was nervous; the last thing she wanted was for her date to be disrupted by her ex.

Goddess69: I'm here. I don't see you though.

When Callie pressed send, a chime of Arizona's phone sounded; Callie's head shot up to catch Arizona's eyes.

"Oh no," Callie groaned. She brought her hand to her forehead in understanding and shoved her phone into her pocket. "This cannot be happening."

"You mean?" Arizona checked her messages and took a seat on the bench right beside the swings. "Crap,"

"Roller Girl?"

A nod. "Goddess69?"

Callie took a seat next to Arizona and sighed once more. "I need to stop dating for a while."

Arizona chuckled. "Maybe I should have let Alex keep my information." She threw her head back and laughed, sarcastically enough, and patted her leg.

"What?"

"I should have left my bio as "Cute one-legged lesbian."" She looked at Callie and took in her profile. She hesitated before speaking again with a sad smile. "Maybe then you wouldn't have pursued me." Callie's mouth went agape when Arizona got up and walked away.

Yeah. She was definitely taking a break from dating.


	18. Coq Qu Vin

Arizona stirred the cooking chicken in the pan, the scent of spices and the perfume she just applied to her neck wafting through the newly occupied apartment. She brought the wooden spoon to her lips, her tongue reaching out just enough to taste the garlic heavy sauce.

"That smells good mama," Sofia said as she heelied her way to the kitchen.

"Hey what did I tell you about skating in the house?" she chastised before focusing her attention back on the food.

Sofia's cheeks reddened and she sat on one of the stools. "Sorry," she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear while watching her mother cook. "What are you making?"

"Coq au vin," a few more spices were added and a smile slowly grew onto her lips. She had a date tonight. An actual date with a woman she was genuinely interested in. They met while Arizona nursed a drink at Joe's; she was simply basking in the calmness of having a night off from hormonal, bed ridden mothers and cranky parents when the brunette introduced herself.

 _"Are you here alone?"_

 _Arizona took a long pull of her drink through the thin red straw when she turned to face the woman. Her eyes were an expressive and eager green, the matching skin tight dress clinging to her body_ very _well._

 _"I am," she answered setting her drink down._

 _"I'm Emily," she stuck her hand out, Arizona taking hold of it and hanging on for a few moments. Her hands were soft and warm, the tips of Emily's nails gently pressing into her palm._

 _"Arizona."_

The two clicked very well from then on that night. They had a nice conversation and enough eye sex to melt an ice cube. Emily happened to be a school teacher, her schedule causing her to leave early that night and the two agreeing to have dinner at Arizona's apartment.

"Coke oh van?"

Arizona giggled and shook her head. "No, sweetie. Co-" she was interrupted when her phone dinged with a message lighting the screen.

 _Came down with some type of bug. Won't be able to make it. Reschedule?_

"Ah, great," Arizona scrunched her nose with a sigh and replied back to Emily in irritation. It wasn't too long after that a knock sounded through the apartment.

"Mommy!" Sofia hopped down from the stool and skated to the living room.

Arizona turned the burner down, wiping her hands off of a stray hand towel and made her way to the living room. Sofia had already opened the door, Callie picking their daughter up with a smile on her face. "Hi, baby girl!" she kissed her cheek, Sofia laughing and pulling away from her mother's wet kisses. Callie placed Sofia back onto the ground and asked her to get her bag.

The two shared custody of their daughter, of course, and they switched her off every few nights or when the other was able to take her. The system worked for the both of them, but they both wished they could spend more time with their daughter.

"Hey," Arizona walked further into the room with hesitation.

Callie smiled softly. "Hey," she walked closer to Arizona until they were a few feet apart. She looked around the area, tonight being the first time she was able to see the finished result of the new setting. "It's darker in here than I thought it would be." She commented.

Arizona frowned. "Darker?"

"I expected it to be more…perky. You know, filled with _pastels_ and what not." She brushed past Arizona towards the same that had suddenly caught her attention. She took notice of the high end appliances in the kitchen, the marble and steel in great contrast with one another.

"Well, it's nothing compared to that bat cave you used to have." Arizona returned to the cooking food and turned the stove off as she added finishing touches to complete the meal.

Callie scratched the back of her neck as she pondered on her next words. "Special occasion?" she took the spot Sofia had previously occupied and peered into the pan of cooked meat.

"It _was._ " Arizona stirred all the ingredients one last time before covering it with a lid. "I had a date but…" she shrugged as if she were indifferent to the situation, but Callie could see the hint of sadness on her face. "What are you and Sofia doing tonight?"

"Uh-"

Arizona held her hands out in front of. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's okay." Callie ran a hand through her long locks, a few pieces falling into her face. "We were just going to watch some movies, maybe order in. Nothing too special."

Arizona tilted her head and flashed Callie a smile. "What about…" she took the lid from the pan off and forced some of the steam in Callie's direction so she could get a good whiff of the meal. "Eating dinner here?"

"Hmm," Callie chewed on her lip.

They hadn't really spent quality time as a family in a few months, and she and Arizona had been talking more off and on. They were friends now. At least, Callie thought they were. They talked on occasion at work if they happened to be in the same room, there wasn't much tension between them anymore. Well, as long as they didn't make eye contact or stand too close to one another. She admitted she still got nervous around Arizona, she worried about her, she _wondered_ about her. Things with Penny were…she wasn't so sure anymore. Her girlfriend was working more often than spending time with Callie, tonight being one of those unfortunate nights, and she found herself alone. Again.

Shaking her head, a few thick strands of hair tickling her cheek, Callie looked at Arizona and shot her the smallest of smiles. This could be a step in the right direction for them. They had to get used re-used to each other, re learn how to behave around one another without things getting awkward.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure not going to eat all of this by myself." Arizona smirked and busied herself with making three servings. "But, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Callie nodded. "Friends eat dinner together all the time."

"Mommies," Callie turned around and watched as her daughter skated into the room until she came to a stop with wide eyes. "Sorry, mama," Sofia tugged her back pack over her shoulders and avoided her mother's glare. "I'm ready, mommy." Callie tugged on Sofia's shirt.

"Actually," Callie helped Sofia take off her jacket and back pack. "We're having dinner with mama tonight." She patted the stool next to her and watched Sofia climb up to dig into her plate of food.

Arizona ate where she stood, her eyes going back and forth between her daughter, Callie and her food.

Callie moaned when her taste buds partied from the blast of flavor. "Oh my god, this is so good."

"Coq au vin," Arizona raised a brow as she stuffed more food into her mouth. "It's a good thing you didn't throw it out this time." She mumbled.

Callie's brows meshed together in confusion at Arizona's words. "What?"

"You don't remember? When Mark and I used to cook together and you were _so_ tired of having no se-" she momentarily forgot her daughter was in the room. "I mean poundcake. You didn't have poundcake for a while so you basically ended Mark and I's amazing careers as chefs." She laughed taking another bite.

Sofia copied her mother's facial expression as she tried to sound the word out. "Poundcake? Can't you just buy it at the store?"

"This was a…special kind of poundcake, honey." Callie said rubbing a now growing ache from her forehead.

"Can I have some?"

"No!" Callie pushed Sofia's plate closer to her. "Enough about poundcake and finish your dinner."

"Can I have poundcake after dinner?" Sofia's eyes were wide and a pout had made its way to her lips.

Callie narrowed her eyes when she heard Arizona holding a snicker in between bites of food. "What did I say?"

Sofia angrily stabbed a piece of chicken and chewed quickly.

The three finished eating in silence, the only sounds made were forks scraping against plates and the tv playing in Sofia's room. After they ate, Sofia convinced her mother to stay even longer, the need to watch Frozen—for what Callie had imagined to be the millionth time—something she had to have.

They were only halfway through the movie when Sofia began to nod off. She was right in front of the large, flat screen tv with a stuffed animal clutched in her arms.

"So," Callie looked over at Arizona when she spoke. Her blue eyes seemed to shine with the faint light that lit the room, her hair cascading down her shoulders. _Stop,_ she thought. _Don't_ look at her eyes. _Don't-_

"So?" she pulled her legs up onto the couch, her shoes long forgotten.

Arizona smiled and mimicked Callie's movement. "Dinner. Was it good? I was hoping that I cooked the chicken right this time because last time…" her words faded, the tips of her fingers making circles around the top of her wine glass.

"Last time?"

"Yeah. Mark cooked the chicken."

Callie didn't know what to say, memories of that night flooding her mind. She had been dying for Mark and Arizona to get along for so long, and when they finally did, it was a too much for her to handle. Mark was hogging time with her wife when the two of them could have been spending their extra time doing _other_ fun activities that didn't involve cooking.

She shook her head again, previous images of her ex making it rather difficult for her to focus.

"That was a fun night. Even though you did throw our master creation away." Arizona chuckled taking another large gulp of her wine.

Callie watched Arizona finish the glass, her eyes becoming glossy with the alcohol she just consumed. "You okay?"

A tiny smile appeared. "Yeah. I'm just…" she trailed off. "I'm just tired. I thought tonight would have been fun, something new, but I don't know."

Callie fixed her line of sight onto their slumbering daughter. The TV was now muted, the sound of their daughter snoring the only ambience in the room.

"Are you happy?" Arizona disrupted the quiet, her voice higher than usual and somewhat slurred.

The question caught her off guard. It was simple and concrete, yet, she wasn't sure if she could answer it. She was happy, in a sense. She had a beautiful daughter, she had a high position as head of orthopedics and being a board member. She wasn't poor, she was well off. She had an amazing girlfriend.

But something was missing. She wasn't sure of what it was; she was waiting for something to click. "Yes." She whispered. She was positive that something good was going to happy, that the other shoe, the _good_ shoe, would finally drop.

Arizona nodded with a deep breath and moved closer to Callie. With another big sip of wine, Arizona said, "I'm glad you're happy, I really am." She giggled. "I miss you," she blurted.

Callie sighed. "Arizona, we can't—"

"Why not?"

With a shake of her head, Callie got up and slipped on her shoes. "We're not doing this." She looked at Arizona, those bright, blue eyes staring back at her with a want, a need.

"I love you, Calliope and-"

"Don't Calliope me." Callie ground her teeth together and gathered her purse in her hands. She couldn't do this right now, she couldn't deal with these old emotions that seemed to continuously return every time Arizona so much as looked her way. She had to be strong, she had to let herself be happy and get home so she could wait for her girlfriend and snuggle with her. She needed to forget Arizona.

She couldn't let lust or past affections get in the way of what she wanted in the first place. What was the point of letting Arizona go, trying to give her space to breathe and find herself if she wanted to kiss her and make love to her when those blue eyes shimmered? No, she couldn't let herself lose control. She had to stay away for the both of them. For _herself._

"Can you just listen to me? Please? Just hear what I have to say?" Arizona took Callie's wrist and pulled her back to the couch.

Arizona watched as Callie internally debated with herself before biting the inside of her cheek and sighed. Leaving was the best chance she had at not screwing things up, it was the best chance she had at letting go.

Though, the closer Arizona got, the heavier the breeze of Arizona's wine twined breath was. The closer Arizona got, the hotter Callie's cheeks felt as they flushed a deep red. "What?" her voice was shaky. "What Arizona?"

Arizona brought her hands to cup Callie's cheeks, her nose lightly touching to send sparks straight to Callie's toes. "You're not saying anything," Callie stated. She couldn't swallow, hell, she could hardly breathe. Her nerve ending were on fire and her legs were beginning to melt into jello.

"I love you," a choked sob escaped from Arizona's throat, a single tear rolling down her cheek until Callie caught it with a tip of her finger. "Please," she begged. "Please." Her blue eyes watered, almost as deep as the ocean within them. Her head was spinning and her tongue outlined her lips trying to feel something. She let her hands roam down to Callie's neck, the tips of her nails barely scratching down by the time she reached the brunette's shoulders.

"I can't…I can't do this to Penny."

Arizona played with Callie's hair before dropping her hands and dropping her head in defeat. "You should go."

Callie's eyes widened; the remark felt like a slap to the face. Callie said Arizona's name softer but the woman wouldn't listen. "Just go. I can't," her now tear rimmed eyes met Callie's and the pure utter look of defeat and broken. She hated that she was the one who had once again caused this look to be strewn over Arizona's face. She was unable to hold back when she forced her lips upon Arizona's, the cry she nipped away from the sobbing woman's lip causing her own to tremble before she continued to gently take her in.

All she could think about was how she need to comfort Arizona.

Arizona on the other, was struggling to breathe. The surprise action left her standing on the tips of her toes, blue painted finger nails covering Callie's face. She didn't want to let her go, she was too afraid to let her go. She knew that within moments, Callie would realize what she was doing, would realize that she was committing an action she herself had been a victim of.

Tongues met for only the briefest of moments before Callie pulled away with a loud smack and pushed herself away. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that." She dropped her face in her hands and tried to get her girlfriend out of her mind. She kept picturing her face, the confusion and hurt and finding out that her girlfriend kissed another woman, her ex for that matter.

The fog in Arizona's head was starting to clear recognition of her action catching up to her. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Callie couldn't look Arizona in the eye, her feelings and vast amount of guilt eating at her limb to quivering limb. Without a word, Callie snatched Sofia's back and jacket along with the girl herself and fled from the apartment.

"But I'm not sorry for still loving you." Arizona whispered into the darkness.


	19. All In

A/N: this is pretty random…

Callie stared at the war veteran who lay helplessly in his bed, a nervous smile on her face as she thought about the upcoming surgery.

"…yeah. He won't shut up about the risks."

She chuckled. "He's explained the benefits too, I hope?"

The cautious man who stood by his friend's bed continued to speak on the great risks, but Callie wasn't going to let a few tainted words ruin a great opportunity to help a man who has fought incredibly hard for their country.

" _Tell me more about your brother." Callie requested over a sip of wine_

 _Arizona set her own glass down, a few drops a condensation rolling down chilled, cool fingertips. She chewed on her lip, memories and vivid images of her brother filling her thoughts. "He was my best friend."_

 _Callie waited for the blonde to continue and she draped on arm over her wife's shoulders. A tan hand squeezed her protectively, Arizona releasing a shaky breath._

 _"I was an intern when he was shipped off. He did a few tours since I was in college, but my intern year was the last one…"_

 _Callie could feel Arizona's body tense and she pulled her closer. "You don't have to-"_

 _"We always wrote to each other. He was my best friend. The most constant thing in my life. We moved around a lot, we always stuck together. We always stuck together. I've wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember, so when Tim told me he wanted to join the army, I already knew what I wanted to do. I was going to go to med school, become a trauma doctor and tour with him."_

 _The room seemed darker, the few candles that were lit to illuminate the space dimming as the seconds passed by. Sofia was sleeping on the Sofia behind them, her pink blanket held between small hands with the sound of soft snores. Arizona looked behind her and tucked a piece of hair behind he daughter's ear. She was comforting, and the sad look Callie had in her eyes in that moment was too much for her to handle._

 _"He was my person." she admitted. "He was kind, strong, funny. We always got into trouble, and it bothered the Colonel even more that we always got away with it all." she laughed. "I mean, he's a year older than me, so when he learned how to drive he had to drive me places. "I think we were in Maine that year. We were in a big city and on the weekends we'd see who could get the most numbers; from girls obviously."_

 _Callie watched Arizona's face light up, her dimples deep with a shadow bouncing down her face from them. Her blue eyes were glued to their daughter, the palm of her hand resting on her cheek a sight that simply melted her heart. "I'm sure you got most of the numbers."_

 _"Obviously." Arizona moved her hand and finally looked at Callie since the start of this particular conversation. "I was only out to my brother then. I was 16, my father let my brother do whatever he wanted and I was his little girl who still wore pigtail braids." she curled into Callie's side more to feel her body heat, to keep herself grounded to the present while she reminisced the past._

 _"I came out about a year later but," she let her hand find its way to the hollow of Callie's neck and her fingertips drummed over her collarbone. "we would lie and say we were just hanging out at the local mall. We did but, we did more than our fair share of window shopping. Anyways, it was the last weekend we had together before he went off to train for the army. We were about to go into the mall. Mind you, I had my best lip gloss on."_

 _The two laughed, the vibrations from Callie's chest spreading over Arizona's cheeks. "He stopped me. I remember him having this really serious look on his face…we talked. Like, really talked, and we promised each other that we would always protect each other. That no matter what happened, we would have each other's back. I promised him that I was going to try my hardest to become a doctor so that I could protect him while he fought for our country." her voice had faded to a whisper now, Callie struggling to hear her. She pulled her closer, arms wrapping around her tightly with her chin resting on Arizona's head._

 _"But you didn't get to go over time." Callie finished. She remembered that from a single comment Arizona made early in their relationship; it was a touchy subject but she could tell Arizona was trying her best at the time to open up to her._

" _I didn't. I was crushed and devastated…I didn't know what I was supposed to do with my life. Everything led up to my brother and I, because that's how it always was."_

 _Callie already knew where Arizona was heading when her voice began to break, the cracks in each word breaking her heart._

" _You couldn't have done anything, Arizona. You know that. You were too young, there's no way you could have saved him. You know that." she kissed the top of her head then moved so she could take tear strained cheeks between her hands. Her thumbs brushed some of them away, but the overflow of emotions were too much. "You're saving so many children, so many lives._

" _But-"_

" _Shh." Callie placed a soft and gentle kiss on Arizona's lips. "What you're doing now is everything and more. You can't let this guilt eat you up."_

" _I just miss him."_

" _I know, I know." Callie pulled Arizona back to her just and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "This project I'm doing. These soldiers I'm working hard to save." she cleared her own throat and tangled her fingers in Arizona's hair. "It's all for you. You may not be able to do anything, but I can."_

" _I love you, Calliope." Arizona kissed Callie with a need to feel her._

" _I love you, too."_

"I want the life I've been missing." the soldier went on.

Callie nodded, full understand evident in her eyes. She was going to do everything in her power to help this person continue to do what he needed to do to achieve happiness. She was going to save this soldier's life.

"And if you can do that, I'm all in."


	20. I Take Thee

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Calliope and Penelope."

"Oh my god," Teddy groaned. "I can't believe I flew all the way from Germany for _this._ " she scoffed, glaring at Arizona.

She held her hands up, April shaking her head at the two at their disruption of the ceremony.

"I mean, come on. You two were my aspirational couple! And now I have to watch one ex in pity while the other marries another woman?!" she hissed.

"Shut. _Up_!" Arizona smacked Teddy's arm and fixed her stare back at the oh so happy couple standing at the alter.

"Shut up, Altman." Bailey enforced. Her tone final and hinted with slight annoyance.

"Fine. Fine. _Fine._ " Teddy slouched in her seat and looked forward like everyone else, any bystander around the group of friends oblivious to their quarrel.

The whole church was now silent, Sofia standing with a basket of flowers beside her mother, every now and then waving at Arizona and making silly faces. "Now, Callie, repeat after me." the minister went on.

Callie looked around at all of her friends and family, her eyes meeting each person–even a cheek biting, eye rolling Teddy Altman– until they landed on the last person in the first aisle. Arizona. She smiled warmly, almost with a question in her eyes. With a simple nod, Arizona smiled back, her dimples popping out wildly in hopes to show Callie how happy she was for her, how happy she wanted her to be.

"I Calliope,"

Callie turned her head back to face her fiancé, the warmth in her chest and butterflies in her stomach still fluttering. "I Calliope."

"Take thee Penelope."

"Take thee Arizona." a few gasps were heard in response, Callie's eyes now mimicking that of a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh my god!" Teddy squealed with a laugh. She quickly covered her mouth, giggles still able to pass between the cracks in her fingers and her shoulders shaking with laughter. "Oh my god!" she whispered, quite loudly, again.

Everyone's jaws dropped, Callie's cheeks a burning red while Penny dropped her hands. "I-I mean, Penny. _Penelope."_ a nervous chuckle.

"Um," the minister hesitated with his next words. "Should I go on?"

"Looks like roller girl has been rollin through Callie's mind," Bailey joked, her laughs now joining Teddy's.

April fell into her seat, an almost too familiar flashback of Jackson standing up at her own wedding fresh on her brain.

"Mama?" Sofia asked tugging on Callie's dress. "I thought you were marrying Penny?"

Somehow, Arizona's jaw fell further, just inches from touching the ground, her eyes so wide if you stepped close enough you could drown in the baby blues.

"Keep going." Callie ignored her daughter, the panic and seeing Penny's face looking like she'd just been slapped haunting her.

Penny remained quiet at the minister started up again, both of them mindlessly slipping their rings on while the peanut gallery consisting of Teddy and Bailey continued to throw jokes and comments.

"Do you still love her?" April asked. Teddy and Bailey turned their heads, three pairs of eyes burning into the side of Arizona's skull.

Arizona ignored them and tried her best to keep her composure as the wedding presumed. Well, whatever was happening right now. Should she leave? Should she stay. She gave in and turned to her friends in desperation. "What should I do?"

Teddy placed a firm hand on Arizona's shoulder. "Get your girl."

"My girl? Teddy," she leaned in so as to remain as quiet as she could be. "We have been divorced for four years. She's marrying someone else for goodness sake. Our ship has freakin sailed!"

"If the ship has sailed, then why did she just blurt out your name instead of Penny's?" Bailey asked with a tilt of her head.

Shaking her head again, Arizona took a deep breath and looked up to find Callie looking at her. Brown eyes disappeared when she turned her focus back to Penny, but she knew, she knew Callie's face, she _knew_ this wasn't what she wanted.

"I can't do this," Arizona said. She got up from her seat and left the room in a speedy haste, the stares of dozens of eyes stabbing her back. Regretfully, she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her clutch and struggled to remove a single toxic item from the tiny box as the large church doors shut behind her. She also, regretfully, hated to have let April be the designated driver for the day; Arizona had a feeling she would be doing a lot of drinking tonight and so far today's events have proved her right.

Before she could take a puff from her newly lit cigarette, the doors bust open and the flamed ashes fell to the concrete quicker than Arizona would have liked. Her hands was grabbed and her body almost fell down the stairs as a blur of white pulled her away from the church.

"Callie?" she dropped the pack In haste to keep up, her feet barely able to keep up with the set pace Callie yanked her at. "What are you doing? You're _married!_ " suddenly they were inside of a limo, Callie ranting in quick Spanish at the driver to drive. "Callie, what the hell are you doing?"

"I couldn't do it. I thought I loved her, and I do, but…" she shook her head. "I said your name."

"You said my name." Arizona sighed. Their hands were still intertwined, fingertips brushing off one another in a missed familiarity. "You said my name."

They looked at each other, fear a hot blanket between them and their hearts pounding faster than they could ever remember.

Callie ripped her veil from atop her head, and wiped at her eyes. "How the hell did this happen?"


	21. Caught (part 1?)

"Mom, for the millionth time, Mark and I are not together." Callie huffed.

She held her daughter in her arms, the baby constantly squirming and distracting her from the task at hand. They had been out for over four hours, though it felt like days.

"I'm just saying, that baby of yours deserves two, loving parents. Mark is handsome! I love him!" her mom gushed tickling her granddaughter's feet causing the most adorable laugh to sound.

Shifting Sofia to her other hip and—literally—shoving a pacifier into her mouth, Callie began to gather her things. "We're not discussing this any further. Can we just leave?"

Lucia shook her head at her daughter's attitude. "Fine. I think little miss here is starting to get tired anyway."

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed." Callie muttered under her breath while she stuck Sofia in the store's shopping cart. She winced after taking her first step. "Actually, do you mind taking everything to the check out line? I have to use the ladies room."

With a simple nod from her mother, Callie grabbed her purse and searched for the nearest restroom.

The past few weeks have been hectic; her father had recently passed away and her mother decided it would be best to move in with her daughter while she tried to move on. Callie hadn't been too close with her parents the past few years. She came out as bisexual right after college, and her parents saw that as a sin, a reason to abandon their daughter and take away all her money. She had struggled to stay sane through her intern year at Seattle Grace, with hectic hours at the hospital accompanied by sneaking residence in the hospital basement. It was one night, barely a year ago, when she drowned her sorrows in alcohol, did she drag one Mark Sloan to her basement home and go on to have a one night stand.

 _She tapped her foot and waited of the pestering stick to reveal what she had been anxious about all day. The faucet ran, the swish and constant ambient sound only able to calm her down slightly._

" _Come on, come on," she whined having a sudden urge to stomp her foot._

 _She was barely in her 2nd year, her life was just beginning. She had always wanted kids, it was her_ dream, _but she wasn't sure if she could handle being pregnant while trying to be the best resident at the hospital. Her thoughts trailed to Mark. She saw him around the hospital on occasion, the salt and pepper haired attending very attractive, but she wasn't sure she wanted to be tied to him for the rest of her life._

 _A pretty pink plus sign appeared._

" _Dammit," tears sprung in her eyes, caramel hands angrily twisting the faucets until the water ceased to run. She wiped at her eyes, eye liner smudging into streaks of black. "Dammit!" her heart pounded, stomach twisted._

 _The day passed slowly. Her body took her around the hospital, completed tasks for her, treated patients, but her mind was somewhere else. She kept thinking about this baby, what he/she would look like, what her family would think, how her life would change._

" _Torres, you okay?" she jumped. She looked up, throat tight when she looked at Mark._

 _She bit her lip and grabbed his arm. "We need to talk."_

 _Dragging him to the basement and into her room, they flopped back on the covers, her quilt she's had since she could remember warm and protective under her. It gave her some comfort and strength to what she was about to say. She blinked back tears and wiped under her eyes again. Her black nail polish shone under the one light bulb in the room, the chain swinging back and forth as if to hypnotize her._

" _I'm pregnant."_

Flash forward a year and here she stood. She had a beautiful daughter, Sofia, and a best friend whom she was now so glad was in her life. He was was there for her, took care of her. She loved him, but she wasn't _in_ love with him, but she was grateful that he was Sofia's father.

She stepped into the bathroom, moans and gasps touching her ears.

"Yes…right…there!" a woman panted.

Callie's eyes bugged out of her head. She should have just turned around to find another bathroom, _any_ bathroom that didn't contain two women literally fucking in a dirty mall bathroom. She saw blonde hair and dark fingers tangling in their wavy locks over and over, a back both soft and tight that led to-

 _That ass does not quit!_

"Oh my god!"

Callie swallowed hard, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Crap. She had just got caught like a pervert, a peeping tom.

The blonde head turned, blue eyes meeting hers and she could have sworn her stomach did flips. Their eyes remained locked and to be honest, she wasn't sure why. They were a simple blue. A normal blue, nothing extraordinary or overly magnificent, but…

The smirk that read in them, the few damp strands of her hair falling into her eyes when the other woman hopped off of her in a haste was filled with a beauty she had never seen.

Shaking her head, their gaze becoming too intense, Callie cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I'll go find another bathroom-"

"Don't." the blonde woman said. She bent down, her eyes never leaving Callie's as she pulled her jean shorts back into place ever so slowly.

Callie's tongue became dry. "Um, I, are you sure?" the other woman was already dressed and slipping past her, by the time she finished stuttering.

"I'm almost done, sorry, I thought I locked the door." she laughed. She finally tore her eyes from Callie so she could slip on her tank top, but she refrained from moving.

Both of them just stood in place, the drips and few drops from the sinks echoing off of the stained white tiles. The brunette had no idea what to say. She was still processing the fact that had just become the definition of cock blocking.

"She was a little clingy, anyways." the woman across from her said taking a step forward. "I mean, I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to finish but…"

Callie could only breath as the blonde looked her up and down like she was the most delicious thing she had ever seen. Pale hands were suddenly on her sides, drifting from the bottom of her black, leather jacket to the loops of her jeans. She held her tongue, her brown eyes fixated on a single bead of sweat that trailed to the crevice between the blonde's breasts. Licking her lips, Callie moved back against the door so she could hopefully regain some of her composure. The blue eyed vixen in front of her, however, had other plans.

In a very cute fashion, the blonde got on her tip toes and skimmed her lips over the shell of Callie's ear. "I'll have no problem finishing thinking of you," she whispered. Pulling a pen from the pocket of her shorts, the blonde took Callie's hand and wrote something down.

A beat of a heart passed.

"Sorry for the hold up." she winked, slipping out the door.

Callie looked down at her hand.

 _Arizona_

 _434-883-0974_

 _xo xo_


	22. Good Melons

"Shh," Arizona cooed to the infant in the shopping cart. Her daughter's eyes were large with tears filling the beautiful, brown orbs. She had been fine the past twenty minutes, but the sound of a balloon popping a few aisles down had scared her. "It's okay sweetie, it's just a balloon." She reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a binky with a cute, pink butterfly stamped on the front.

Content with the object in her mouth, Sofia calmed, her eyes closing from the exhaustion her body felt from the prolonged period of wailing.

Tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, Arizona proceeded to check off the items on her list and found herself in the fruit section of the grocery store.

Arizona's parents were visiting in a few days to check up on her; it had been a few weeks since she had adopted the tiny human that was now sleeping. After years of being single, building herself up professionally and not finding the right time to fall in love, Arizona decided have her own baby. When an abandoned baby, this precious, beautiful baby, was found in a box just outside of the hospital she worked at, Arizona knew that they were meant to be together. When she checked her heart beat and heard that amazing sound for the first time and Sofia's tiny hand reached for her face, she knew she could never let the child go.

So, examining two melons in her hand that she planned to slice up and serve later on, Arizona frowned.

"You know," Arizona stilled, the voice like magic to her ears, soft and silky and powerful rolled into one tone. "They say the sweeter the smell of the melon, the riper." Looking over, Arizona blushed at the woman staring at her as if she were something delicious to eat. The woman had long, dark brown hair, an old, college shirt clinging perfectly against her frame with dark jeans and boots.

The ensemble was simple, but Arizona couldn't help but stare at this woman who must have been related to a god.

"By the look of those melons, I can tell they're pretty good."

Arizona wasn't sure what to do. The woman was obviously flirting; she wasn't blind, she herself had flirty with plenty women herself.

"Uh, thanks," she placed the fruit in the cart and checked on Sofia once more to make sure she was content.

"Is that your daughter?"

The smile that came over Arizona's face was breathtaking, blue eyes almost lost from how hard she was smiling.

"Yeah. This is Sofia," she softly pinched the infant's foot and turned to the woman beside her, much more relaxed than she was before.

The woman smiled and got into Arizona's personal space to get a better look at, not only the stunning blonde she spotted from across the store, but the precious bundle of joy in the cart. "You're cute but," she shrugged, a brow raised. "Your baby is _so_ much cuter."

"She really is cute," Arizona sighed happily. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." she held out her own hand and made sure to show off her dimples as she introduced herself. "Arizona."

"Callie," when their hands met, neither of them could help but hold on to each other longer than what was considered "normal". Electricity and fire and butterflies all erupted when they touched, their eyes holding onto each other as if they had nothing left to grasp.

"It's nice to meet you, Callie." she whispered.

"You, too."

When a voice boomed from an intercom requesting the store manager, Callie and Arizona were pulled back into reality. "Thank you for helping me with my melons."

Callie smirked. "I mean, saying my melons looked good. The fruit. Melons," Arizona stammered suddenly feeling very foolish.

"It was no problem, Arizona. My pleasure." the brunette picked her own cart up from the floor and noticed the note pad in pad in Arizona's hand. Taking a risk, she surprised them both when she took the note pad and began scrawling numbers. "And if you ever need help with your melons again," she licked her lips and placed the pen and paper back in Arizona's hand. "Give me a call."


	23. The Blob

_Callie was just finishing her surgery, a hard one at that. She was drying her hands, stress and exhaustion settling into her bones when her wife unexpectedly popped in._

" _You missed our appointment."_

" _Mmm?" She turned to face her wife, realization flashing before her eyes. "Oh, damn it!" she rambled, searching for words. "I'm so sorry, I," she shook her head. "My surgery went long, and I completely forgot. How'd it go?"_

 _Arizona stood still, Callie unable to read her expression. She didn't let the strange mood emanating off of her wife ruin her excitement. "I mean, I know the ultrasound's just a blob at this point, but still…" A large smile graced her face. "Did you get a picture of the blob?" she laughed._

 _Arizona's head hung, her hands reaching to take off her own scrub cap. "Um," she sighed, the tears pooling into her blue eyes alarming Callie. Her smile disappeared almost instantly._

" _They looked and looked-"_

" _Arizona-"_

 _Quivering lips were licked before a smile showed up, Arizona pulling a folded picture from her scrub pants. "They looked and looked, but they finally found it. They found a heart beat."_

" _Oh!" Callie ran up to Arizona and hugged her tightly, joy spreading through her chest, her heart beating fast. Arizona unfolded the picture, the tiny, dark circle the most beautiful thing Callie had ever seen in her life._

" _We're really having a baby," Arizona kissed Callie._

 _Callie kissed her back, taking the picture in her own hands and stepping back to stare in amazement at the photo. "We really are."_

"He's got your eyes," Callie whispered.

After ten hours of strenuous labor, Arizona had delivered a beautiful baby boy. Ten perfect fingers. Ten perfect toes. Light brown hair curled all over his head and stunning blue eyes to match. He slept soundly in Arizona's arms, Sofia peering at the tiny bundle with excitement.

Sofia tickled an exposed foot, the baby's face twitching to reveal two perfectly set dimples. "Oh my god, he has dimples." Callie cooed. "How am I ever going to say no to this face?"

Arizona laughed and kissed the top of his head. "You're positive about the name?" she was doubtful even with Callie's constant reassurance ever since they found out the sex of the baby.

"What do you think, Sofia?"

The little girl nodded with even more excitement. "Timmy!"

"That's a good name, huh?" Arizona asked kissing the baby's forehead again. "Timothy Marcus Robbins-Torres."

As if on queue, the baby squirmed in her arms and yawned.

"I think that's a yes." Callie smiled as one of his tiny fists wrapped around her finger.


	24. Surrogacy (Timeline)

"We can do this."

"We can do _this."_

Callie and Arizona held hands as they made their way to their living room to interview various surrogates. A perky blonde with green eyes and petite frame waved as the potential people she'd be working for stepped in.

Laughs were shared, jokes were made, and some snippets of childhood memories filled the house. Just as the sun was setting, the last woman they interviewed left with a cheerful good bye.

"So?" Callie asked. "What do you think?"

Arizona bit her lip, knowing that her next words were going to shock her wife. "I don't want any of them."

Callie's expression fell, brown eyes studying glistening blue eyes that shook. "This is about your fellowship isn't it?"

Arizona held up her hands. "No, Callie no." She sighed and took a step closer to Callie; she needed to feel her presence, feel those chocolate brown eyes engulf her in love and support.

"Please, if you don't want a baby just-"

"I want to carry."

Callie scoffed in disbelief, her arms crossing to protect herself. Arizona sensing Callie's guard came up splayed pale fingers on wide hips. "I've thought about it. The past few days. Seeing all of these women rave about their health and go on and on about their joy into bringing a life into this world…I want that. I'm scared but…"

Callie could feel Arizona's strength dissipate, allowing her body to engulf Arizona into her arms. She let Arizona's lips kiss her neck and the vibration of her voice trail down her spine. "I want this. I want all kids of kids with you and I'm ready to try again."

After three IVF trials, Arizona found out she was pregnant after a hesitant bathroom trip some months ago. She was casually eating a salad when that _Mystery Meat Taco Tuesday_ meal wafted past her nose. Her stomach churned, a concerned Callie placing a hand on her back just before the blonde shot up and ran to the nearest bathroom.

After hurling on her knees for a few minutes, Callie showed up; she slowly opened the door, her wife's head beaded with sweat and she held up their now prized object.

A pregnancy test.

After finding it was positive, they both cleared the rest of their surgeries for the day and celebrated by taking Sofia out for milkshakes at their favorite diner.

Now, 5 months along, Arizona licked her ice cream cone before speaking up. "Sofia, remember how we talked about giving you a brother or sister?"

Taking a generous lick herself, Sofia nodded. "Mhmm."

"Well, you're going to have one this summer." Callie chimed in. She was nervous about her daughter's response, how she'd feel about another baby being in their life, another person they'd have to dedicate their attention to.

Sofia bit into her waffle cone resulting in a dab of vanilla ice cream smearing over her lips. "So I'm going to be a big sister?"

"You are!" Arizona lay a hand on her back.

"Cool."

And it was as simple as that.

"Look what I found hidden with Sofia's old things."

After finding out that they were going to have another daughter, Callie and Arizona were quick to rummage through some old clothes and toys Sofia used to have to save money.

"Awe!" Arizona took the onesie in her hands, tears welling up in her eyes.

 _I love my mommies._

"I love Teddy for making this."

She set the article of clothing on her huge stomach and looked at Callie with happiness; like real, true, butterfly invading your stomach happiness. With just a few more days until their daughter was scheduled to be born, Callie and Arizona enjoyed each other with light kisses and constant belly talk that Sofia gladly joined in on.

A sharp pain coursed down her lower back before a "pop" sounded in the room.

"Please tell me you couldn't hold your bladder…" Callie said slowly.

Stunned herself at the abrupt and unexpected surprise, Arizona's eyes widened in fear. "I-I think my water just broke. "

They rushed to the hospital and sent Sofia to stay with Arizona's parents. Addison greeted them a few hours later after a shouting and panicked Callie Torres called her while she was enjoying her lunch with her own family.

"Are we ready to deliver a baby today?"

Glaring and clenching her teeth almost to the point of chipping a tooth, Arizona groaned. "Please, just get her out of me. I," she held her breath when another wave of pain washed over her. "Ow!"

Callie held her hand, letting Arizona squeeze as tightly as she wanted and gently brushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "You're doing great, sweetie."

Lifting Arizona's gown and checking how dilated Arizona was, Addison smirked and scribbled something onto her chart. "This baby wants to get out. It looks like you're already 10 centimeters dilated, Arizona."

"Oh, thank god," she gasped clutching Callie's hand harder than before.

After thirty minutes of pushing, cursing, blood, sweat and many tears, their new baby cried and screamed as she entered the world.

"Wow," Callie looked at the baby, glanced at Arizona before focusing all of her attention on the tiny, _tiny_ human in Addison's hands.

"A beautiful baby girl." Addison smiled warmly.

"She looks just like you, Arizona." Well, as much as a new born could.

Callie cut the cord, impatiently waited for the nurses to clean her up and beamed as she finally placed their baby girl in Arizona's arms.

"I love you so much." Arizona whispered in exhaustion. Her blue eyes met Callie's brown, a silent conversation going on before them.

"Thank you," Callie said kissing Arizona's forehead.

"I love you."


	25. Phobia

The family of three were placing the last items into their mini van before they set off on their three week summer vacation. Sofia had just gotten home from her last day of the second grade and her mothers were waiting excitedly to depart.

"So it's going to take about a week for us to get to Florida, then you'll get to see Aunt Aria and all of your cousins!" Callie slammed the trunk of the car and hurried to the passenger seat, Arizona ready with her hands on the steering wheel ready to leave.

"Is abuelo gonna be there?" Sofia asked sucking down a box of apple juice.

Arizona glanced in the rear view mirror and nodded. "Mhm and you'll also get to-" she stopped mid sentence when a shining piece of webbed string caught her eye. Her voice, fearful to leave it's comfortable resting place, hid in her throat, Arizona not able to speak.

"What mommy?" Sofia set her juice aside and leaned forward, Arizona letting out a warning yelp. "Sofia! Don't!"

"What?" Callie peered up from her phone to observe the scene. "Arizona what's wrong?"

"Spider." Arizona squeaked.

"Spider?" Callie turned her head and spotted the fly eating, bug trapping, web spinning creature. "Oh my god!"

Sofia, quite used to her mothers and their temporary freak outs over insects in the house, let out a sigh that was beyond her years and raised her hand. With a loud _smack!_ Sofia eliminated the bug and wiped her now gut stained hand on the back of Callie's seat. "There."

Still recovering and gathering them selves, Callie and Arizona composed their selves quickly and went on as if nothing had happened.

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah, baby girl," Arizona's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and she cleared her throat. "Let's go!"


	26. Phantom Pain

Sofia was babbling quietly in the corner of the living, a toy in her hand as Callie entertained her on this normal Sunday morning. Arizona lazily scrubbed her some dishes in the kitchen nearby, blue eyes catching her favorite girls every once in a while.

With ease, Callie carried Sofia on her hip and sat at the kitchen island, Sofia laughing when her mother placed a few soap bubbles onto her nose.

"So I was thinking we go get some ice cream after dinner today?" Arizona suggested.

"Sure." Callie set Sofia down on her feet, the toddler quickly running off to her room to play with her toys. She examined her wife closely, noticing the bags under her eyes and sighed. Callie knew Arizona had a hard time sleeping lately, and she tried her best to help, but Arizona was stubborn and wouldn't allow her touch her, let alone anything.

"You look tired. Why don't we take a little nap before dinner?"

Arizona turned off the water, placed a few of the dishes on a rack to dry and wiped her hands on a towel. "I'm fine."

Callie leaned forward and took Arizona's hands, the small hand towel falling into the sink. "Come on," Callie rubbed her fingers across Arizona's knuckles. "I'm about to put Sofia down for a nap and I would _love_ some cuddles.

Sensing that she wouldn't get out of this request, Arizona shrugged and let a small smile appear. "That does sound nice."

Her eyes were about to drift closed when a hiss slipped from the lips of the woman in her arms.

"Arizona?" she whispered.

The blonde squirmed out of her arms, a groan sounding as a new layer of pain fell in waves on Arizona's non existent leg.

"Let me help you," Callie took Arizona's hands and looked at her. Their eyes met, blue staring back at her in fear and pain. "I know you're in pain. I know you don't want me to help but I _want_ to help. I love you," Callie's hand roamed to Arizona's short limb and whispered. "I _love_ you."

Arizona flinched. "I'm so tired. I just want to be better," her voice cracked, Callie's heart breaking at how defeated and lost she sounded.

"Ssh," Callie laid Arizona down, her hands massaging her leg, never tearing her eyes away from her. "I'm here for you. You don't have to go through this alone." her hands continued to work their magic. "I know you've been holding back, bottling this up but you need to talk to me. We _need_ to talk to each other."

Arizona turned her head, her pain began to subside, but the throbbing had moved to her heart.

"Just talk to me," Callie pleaded. Her hand trailed up Arizona's side to cup her face. "Please."

"It just hurts. So much," she gasped. "Everything hurts."

Callie held Arizona in her arms and let her cry against her chest, the sun that once shone in the room now hiding behind gray clouds.

"We've been through so much already, I didn't want to add this, too. I've been nothing but a bitch to you. I lash out on you, I blame you for," she sucked in a breath and gestured to her partial limb. "I blamed you. Why should you be here for me, why should I let you comfort me when I feel so guilty."

Callie's jaw dropped. "For better or for worse." she said as if it were obvious.

Arizona looked up, her chin resting just above Callie's breasts. "I'll try to talk more. I," she looked back down and held Callie on for dear life, afraid to let her go. "I'm trying, Callie."

"I know. You don't have to try alone anymore. Okay? I didn't lie before." she kissed the top of Arizona's head. "Whatever you can't do, I will."

"I love you," Arizona managed to pull her even closer.


	27. I Love You, Too

Arizona watched as the wind roused the freshly dewed grass from slumber. The familiar gray clouds seemed to fit the mood she was in; she couldn't place the feeling that stirred in her stomach. Chewing on her lip, Arizona brought the steaming cup of muddy coffee to her lips and dug her pink sneakers into the mud.

"I thought I might find you here."

Arizona cursed under her breath when the coffee burned her tongue. She kept her blue eyes forward and patiently waited for the beautiful voice to continue. After a few moments of nothing but the chirping of several birds, Arizona took another sip of her coffee before speaking. "What are you doing here?"

"Some things happened in New York and it's your time with Sofia with this weekend so-"

"So you just decided to show up here and what?"

Callie sat down next to Arizona, close enough that their thighs touched. "You know why I'm here."

Arizona shook her head and tightened her grip on her cup of coffee; she was irritated and upset. "I don't, actually."

"I love you."

"Yeah, but you love Penny, too."

For weeks, the two have been talking and skyping and texting. It was full of laughs and flirting and their potential future. Though, that potential future was always put on hold when Callie brought up the subject of Penny and heartbreak.

"I love _you."_

Arizona chugged the rest of her coffee and winced at the burn. Standing up, she sighed and dropped the cup into a near trash can. Blue eyes stared up at the clouds, her heart racing. She didn't want to be the rebound, she didn't want to admit her feelings for Callie when the brunette could change her mind and fly back into her happy New York City bubble.

"I love you, too. I just don't know…"

Callie licked her lips, her usual pattern of rambling failing her. "Please, sit down. I want to talk."

Arizona shook her head. "We talked for months and you've shot me down multiple times. You tell me you love me but you stay with her."

"Please sit down-"

Arizona spun around and pointed an angry finger at Callie, eyes welling up with tears. "I've waiting for you for two years! You've been gone for two years! I tried to be happy without you, I tried to really _live_ without you but," her hands fell to her sides, the clouds growing darker every second. The air smelled like rain, thunder rumbling and the wind blowing harder.

"I'm here now, I know what I want!" Callie's voice grew louder against nature, her dark hair dripping black with the rain that now fell from the sky. "I need time away from you to figure out who I was, to love myself!"

Arizona cried and took a step forward. "What about me? You left me! You left me!"

"I'm sorry!"

The rain was now pouring, the two women crying and screaming words that couldn't be heard anymore. They were soaking wet, shoulders sagging from not just the weight of the water, but the years of emotions that escaped from their mouths.

When their throats were sore and they ran out of things to shout, they stood staring at each other, brown and blue eyes digging deep for something, anything that would bring them closure.

"I know you left so you could be happy but I'm still hurt. I love you so much. I can't have you leave me again. I can't take it."

"I'm never leaving your side again. I'm here for good. I'm staying with Sofia and I'm staying with you."

The rain fell in buckets, each drop stinging their skin but they didn't care. Soon hands found each other, fingers intertwining; they were standing so close they could feel the warmth from one another's bodies.

"You aren't leaving?"

"There's no way I'm leaving. Not again."

Arizona grabbed Callie's face and brought their lips together. A moan bubbled to the surface, Callie's hands grabbing Arizona by the waist to pull her closer. Tongues danced and dueled, hands exploring familiar curves; it has been years since they were this intimate but they touched as if their last kiss was the day before.

"I love you," Arizona whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too."


	28. Home

Arizona played with the ends of one of her pigtails, the hot summer sun close to burning her skin and her best friends complaining about said weather every chance they got.

"It's so hot," her best friend Teddy panted.

Blue eyes rolled. "My brother's car broke down and my parents won't let me drive their van so _sorry_ that walking is such a problem."

"Whatever," Teddy said.

Wiping one of the few stray beads of sweat from her forehead, Arizona looked around and exhaled happily when she saw their destination barely a block ahead of them.

"Look, it's right there." she turned to Addison and tilted her head. "You think those pretty heels can take you an extra block?"

"Bite me!" the red head stomped her foot and crossed her arms as the trio hit waiting for the walk sign to come on.

Cars whizzed by, the heavy traffic of LA filled with more range and irritation from the scorching sun that melted ice cream, cooked sidewalks and blinded drivers.

"Watch out!" a sudden voice boomed. Two of the three girls heard the oncoming call, but Arizona–too consumed with digging her shoes into a crack in the ground–was too late to move out of the way.

Bodies collided, Teddy and Addison's jaws dropping before they composed themselves and helped the mangled duo off of the ground.

Arizona brushed her scraped knees and opened her mouth to berate the person who crashed into her, but when she saw the girl with waves of chocolate hair rise from brushing her palms off of her pants, she found her voice had suddenly disappeared.

"Great," her voice distracted her even more, strong arms thrown in the air and brown eyes tearing up for reasons she didn't know. "My skateboard is ruined." her lips trembled and she turned around so the girls wouldn't see her break.

"Are you going to apologize or what?" Teddy tapped the stranger on the shoulder.

After no response, Addison decided to join in. "Hey! You can't just run into someone and-"

"I'm sorry." the girl turned around. "Are you okay?"

Arizona opened her mouth again but was still stunned at the beauty this girl held, how soft her eyes were. "Hi," she smiled holding out her hand. "Arizona Robbins."

"Uh-"

Teddy tugged at her arm and smacked her shoulder. "What are you doing? Just accept her apology and lets go!"

Ignoring her best friend, Arizona smiled just enough to flash her dimples and take a step closer to the stranger. "I should have moved out of the way." she turned around to see pieces of the girl's skateboard still being run over and scattering about the street. "I'm really sorry about your skateboard. Is there anything I can do?"

Callie, just as confused as the others shook her head. "Uh, no. It was just my only way around." she could feel her chest tighten at the urge to cry took over, but she held her breath and waited for this moment to be over. It was close to sunset and she needed to get to the safer part of town before it got too dark.

"Well, we're all going down the street to McDonald's to get some food. I'll get you anything you want." Arizona ignored the gasps from her friend. "You know, since it's my fault your skateboard is broken."

"Well it's not really your fault-"

Arizona pouted. "Please?" she batted her eyelashes and worked her charm.

Callie held her stomach. She still wasn't sure if agreeing to come here was a good idea, but she knew that she wouldn't be eating until tomorrow at school so she had to seize the moment. She stood next to Arizona in the long line of customers in the fast food restaurant and could slightly hear the disapproved murmurs from the girls Arizona called friends.

"What's your name?"

They both took a step forward as the line progressed and Callie instinctively played with one of the holes in the bottom of her shirt. "Callie."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Callie." they met eyes and she had to admit, Arizona had an amazing smile. She turned before she could get sucked in again–already being convinced by deep dimples and batting eyelashes to come here–and glanced at the menu for the third time.

Her cheeks grew hot. She felt exposed, that every one who looked at her knew who she was. "You know, it's really know problem. You don't have to buy me anything."

"It's no problem. Since we're friends now-"

Callie smiled. "Friends?"

"Oh, yes, you're going to be friends with me." she said. "And as your new found friend, I will be treating you to some very unhealthy burgers."

They moved up once more.

"Are you from here?"

Callie laughed bitterly. She was actually from the Pacific Palisades, but the past few months after a series of unfortunate events, she found herself struggling night after night to find a bed to sleep in. "Yeah. I'm from here."

The blonde must have sensed the negative attitude to the topic, so she bounced on her heels and continued to initiate the conversation. "I can't believe you're out here alone. Your boyfriend must miss you."

Raising a brow and taking a step forward in line, Callie looked down at the short girl next to her. "I was just hanging around; and I don't have a boyfriend."

"Awe, that's too bad." Arizona feigned hurt and scratched her head at trying to hide a smile.

It was finally their turn to order and Arizona beamed and requested her order with nothing but politeness. "What do you want, Callie?" she turned her head and watched Callie chew on her lip in thought.

"I can just have a mcdouble."

"That's all you want?"

Looking down, Callie nodded. "Yes."

Ignoring her simple request, Arizona pulled out her wallet and continued the order. "Can you add two mcdoubles, a large fry and a drink to that?"

From the brief amount of time Callie has spent with Arizona, she knew protesting would get her no where. So, instead of refusing, she followed the blonde as she carried their cups over to the pop machine and filled their cups up.

Callie looked over her shoulder to find Arizona's friends quickly looking away and trying to make it seem like they weren't staring. She was used to people looking at her like she was less than, but it still hurt.

"Don't mind them," Arizona frowned and handed Callie her cup while pulling a long sip from her own. "They're nice, they just…they're just protective over me."

"I did sort of run you over."

"A happy accident."

Callie sipped her drink and her taste buds danced at the sugary goodness. "Order 133!"

Shoving her drink in Callie's free hand, Arizona skipped to the counter to pick up their order. "I'm starving," she moaned slamming their tray in front of Addison and Teddy and shoving her face with chicken nuggets.

"So, Callie," Addison started while munching on a fry. "What was your big hurry earlier?"

Arizona scowled, kicking her friend under the table. "Addison!"

Callie laughed at their friendly banter, swallowing a bite of her sandwich. "I was just…going to a friend's house. I wanted to get there before it got dark." she couldn't help but glance outside and see the sun nearly gone, a fear in her stomach almost making her lose her appetite. She was worried, worried that she wouldn't have a place to go, worried about how she'd sleep safely tonight.

"You're more than welcome to hang out with us?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Teddy shot out of her seat and looked at Addison knowingly.

"Me, too."

Callie observed the interaction, from the annoyed look on Addison and Teddy's face, to the disappointed one on Arizona's.

"I don't think they like me much. Maybe I should go…"

"Don't be silly." Arizona clenched her jaw before forcing a smile on her face and moving closer next to Callie in the booth. "My parents can take you home later."

Over the next few weeks, Callie and Arizona's friendship had grown. They found out they went to the same school; they just never took notice because Arizona was busy on the cheerleading team and Callie was pre occupied with playing with her hair in the back of class trying to find out what she would eat and where she would sleep .

It was a late night at Arizona's house and she invited Callie over to work on a school project together.

"Your parents don't mind you being here this late?"

Callie wrote a few things down in her notebook. "Uh, no. They don't." she glanced at Arizona and set her pen down.

It was obvious there was chemistry between the two, and on multiple occasions they'd find themselves sitting _too_ close or staring at each other too long. They never spoke of it, they never addressed it for fear of ruining whatever they currently had.

Callie was quiet. She was shy and she knew that if she spoke and Arizona found out who she was that things would change.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

Arizona pushed their assignment to the side and fought the urge to put her hand atop of Callie's. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." she didn't take her eyes away from Arizona, hoping that from just the look she was sending that the blonde would get it.

"I know we haven't known each other long but, you can tell me anything. I'm very good at keeping secrets." she smirked.

She wanted to tell her, she really wanted to. She wanted to tell someone. "I-" she stopped herself.

"Callie, it's okay." Arizona put a hand on her shoulder and scooted closer. Callie could feel the warmth from her body, she was that close. Her blue eyes were pulling her in, her soft hand moving from her shoulder down to her hand to hold it gently. "You can tell me anything."

Instead of speaking, Callie closed the gap and let their lips meet, electricity running throughout her body, the little gasp that fell from Arizona's lips onto hers. She didn't realize what she had done until she whimpered, her eyes shooting open.

"I'm so sorry."

Arizona blushed and giggled. "You don't have to apologize for everything. I kind of wanted to do that the first time I saw you."

Her blush matched Arizona's. "Oh." she took a deep, shaky breath. "That was nice. You've been so great to me and kind and I feel like I need to tell you what's been going on with me."

Sensing the change in their atmosphere, Arizona became worried. "Callie. Is it me? Was it the kiss? If I made you feel pressured…"

"No, no," Callie cupped Arizona's face. "You know how I always leave early? Or I stay here and don't let your parents take you home?"

"Your parents are strict."

"They are but, that's not why." she dropped her hand and played with a piece of her hair. "I'm homeless, Arizona. Every day I wonder where I'm going to sleep, if I'm going to have a meal after school. I sleep in playground slides or park benches across town. I have kids at school who pay me to carry their books so I can take the bus in the morning."

Arizona's heart broke, pieces of their interactions clicking together. The clothes she wore repeatedly, the days where she seemed tired and rushed. How she never talked about home or…anything.

She was realizing that she barely knew Callie Torres.

"Last year, I came out to my parents. I told them I was bisexual and instead of loving me, they threw me out of the house." she was crying now, her words ruined by tears and her body falling against Arizona.

"I'm so sorry, Callie. I'm so sorry." Arizona had no idea what to say, but all she could think of doing was hold her. So she held her until the tears stop, until the sun set and until they were both asleep in each others arms.


	29. The F Bomb

_Person A immediately punching Person B as they hear their young, innocent child yell "fuck!" (Or B's profanity of choice)_

* * *

The trio were in their home, Sofia playing with her Easy Bake Oven. She was preparing her mothers a grand dessert, an under-cooked cake with _way_ too much chocolate.

Arizona took a sip of her white wine, Callie's arm casually wrapped around their shoulders.

"Okay, moms, here's-" stopped talking, eyes going wide when the cake slipped off of the plastic pan. " _Fuck!"_ the mini Callie scrambled to pick up the cake, both Callie and Arizona shocked and unsure if they really heard what slipped out of their daughter's mouth.

Arizona set her glass down and shot up, her fist making contact with Callie's shoulder. "Sofia!"

She picked up the cake from the hardwood floor and sighed. "What?"

"What did you just say?" Arizona chastised. Her hands were on her hips, Callie rubbing at her sore spot .

Sofia looked to her other mother before meeting blue eyes. "I said-"

"No, I _know_ what you just said. Where did you hear that word?"

Shrugging her shoulders and closing the Easy Bake Oven, Sofia licked her fingers free of chocolate sauce. "Mama says it all the time." she stated as if it were obvious.

 _Sofia was playing with her doll's hair in the kitchen when she heard a bang._

 _"Fuck!" Callie rubbed at the knot forming on her head._

 _Another time, just a mere few days later, Sofia was eating dinner with her mother. Arizona was paged 20 minutes earlier to help a mother in distress when Callie's hand knocked over a glass of wine._

 _"Ah, fuck!"_

 _Sofia, un-bothered by her mother's now usual cursing outbursts shoved a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth._

 _The most recent time Sofia heard this word, Sofia had a nightmare. She was waiting for her mother to come out of the bathroom so they could cuddle when she heard glass break; Callie knocked over one of her favorite candles._

 _"Shit! Fuck!"_

Callie, trying her best to avoid Arizona's murderous glare, rushed to the kitchen to get a rag for Sofia's mess.

"I don't want you to ever use that word again." She said in a softer tone. She knew her 8 year old wasn't aware of how someone her age shouldn't be talking like that.

"But mama used it all-"

"I said. Not. Again."

Later that night in bed, Callie was reading a medical journal, Arizona coming out the bathroom wrapped in a towel. After years of being together, Callie still couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of her wife.

"I know you're mad-"

"I'm not mad." Arizona sat on the bed and took the journal from Callie's hands. "Just…try to be a little more careful around Sofia? I don't want her dropping her milk at school and shouting _fuck_ in front of everyone.

Callie rolled her eyes and kissed Arizona gently on the lips. "Fine. I'll _try."_


	30. Just This Night

A/N: Hey, it's been a while but I got inspired and this is the first thing I wrote that really made me want to write (at least for Calzona aha) again. I hope you all like it, so please leave a comment.

This is for Ana!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or any characters mentioned. If I did, it would be called The Queer Housewives of Seattle and it would always be about Calzona aha. Anygays, enjoy!

Callie had just gotten off the phone with one of her co-workers to make sure that her schedule was cleared and that her patients would be well taken care of the next few days. It was a regular Friday, at least as normal as two divorced mothers who shared their daughter could call "regular". They would switch every few months, but the occasional weekend where Sofia would plea and beg to see the other parent, she'd be an unaccompanied minor shipped on a plane and greeted with a familiar face that would temporarily cure her heartache.

This weekend was different; Callie needed to get away from New York. Even if it was just for a few hours and she was on a plane the entire duration, she needed to escape the environment and decision she had made a week prior.

It was when the red bars flashed on the large board at the airport to indicate a cancelled flight did Callie's shoulders slightly fall in relief. She held Sofia's hand, a little too eagerly told Arizona of their new circumstance and got excited at the thought of having a day away from her life in New York.

" _You should stay with us for the night. Don't waste your money on a hotel."_ Arizona had said with a comforting hand on Callie's shoulder. _"It's been a while since you and I have shared some time with Sofia together. You can stay at the house and we can let her stay up a little longer than usual and watch a movie."_ she took Sofia's bag and looked over her shoulder. _"Come on, it'll be fun!"_

Now, just a few hours later with a storm rolling into the city, Callie was wearing one of Arizona's oversized shirts and shorts watching her girls— _her daughter and ex wife—_ interact while she finished her phone call.

"Okay. so much, Sharon. Yeah, okay. Bye." she ended the call and dragged her feet lazily into the living groom.

Sofia smiled, her dimples popping just as much as Arizona's and eliciting a smile from Callie. It amazed her that, even though Sofia was her's and Mark's biologically, she store bore so many similarities to her other mother.

"Now that you two have convinced me to stay the whole weekend…" she raised a brow and smiled. "Why don't we start it off right and watch—"

"Moana!" Sofia jumped and wiggled her butt. "Please, mommies!"

Arizona and Callie looked at each other with a smirk.

"Is there any other movie we'd watch?" Arizona tickled Sofia's sides before setting the movie up on Netflix.

After just an hour, Sofia was sound asleep on the floor, the vibrant colors from the movie dancing around the room.

"Wine?" Arizona offered once Sofia let out one of the cutest of snores.

Callie let her head fall back against the couch before getting up in excitement. "Please." She followed Arizona into the kitchen and waited for the blonde to pour both glasses so she could take a seat on one of the bar stools outlining the granite island. "Thank you," she sipped her drink whilst keeping eye contact with the blonde.

"What?" Arizona snickered. She herself took a large gulp of her wine, white wine, and waited for Callie to say what was on her mind. She knew from the stress in her shoulders, the exhaustion that was instilled her in legs, that Callie was holding something in. From years of observing her and loving her, she considered herself pretty educated when it came to being a Callie Whisperer.

"Nothing." Callie set her glass down, the tips of her fingers swirling atop the rim. "Nothing." but the shake in her voice and the way it cracked only helped in proving Arizona's assumption.

Arizona drank. "Tell me." another sip. "We're…friends. Or something." A gulp this time. "Whatever, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

Callie avoided the sea she'd be met with if she looked up; the waves and the view that she knew lay behind them would not help with the thoughts she was battling with.

She wasn't sure if Sofia had let it slip that she broke up with Penny. It was mutual and it was more so on her end, but she was afraid to tell Arizona. She didn't plan on releasing information to the blonde as to _why,_ but with her rambling and pattern of saying too much—especially when drinking—she knew that saying nothing was better.

"Calliope…"

Yeah. That ruined her plans.

"Penny and I broke up."

They both found themselves bringing their drinks to their lips and finishing their glasses. It actually would have been funny had the subject not been so serious.

"I'm not saying I didn't see it coming," Arizona commented in a joking tone. She filled her and Callie's glasses up again, the warmth starting to spread through her chest. It felt good and it helped to dull the ache that came with discussing Callie's love life—or lack of as of late. "She was nice and all but…she's not the one." she quipped.

Callie's eyes widened and she pretended to not her that last sentence. This was a conversation she did not want to get into. That would lead to Callie admitting Arizona was right, then confiding that she had returning feelings for someone else and then…

She drank half the glass, her thoughts beginning to weave and mix together. It usually took her a few glasses before whole sentences became difficult, but she assumed with the stress and jet lag that her body decided to give in prematurely.

Arizona finished her second glass, her body doing the opposite of Callie's by highlighting and enhancing the aches in body. She winced, digging her nails into her left thigh.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked in hopes of changing the subject.

Arizona dug deeper and pushed her glass to the side. "I'm fine. My leg…you know. It aches now and then."

A minute or two passed by, Arizona's faced contouring until her brows met.

Nodding, Callie decided to finish her glass so that her next sentence wouldn't as terrifying coming out as it did in this moment. "Why don't I help you out? Like you said, we're friends or something," she carefully slid off the bar stool.

Hesitantly, Arizona looked at Callie then to the living room where the credits where rolling and their daughter still slept.

"I don't know."

"She's fine. She sleeps through anything, she has a blanket and pillows and she had so much ice cream I don't think she'll be up for days." she joked.

Arizona got on her feet, looked at her daughter one more time before giving in. "Okay, fine. Are you sure it won't be weird."

Callie cleared her throat and with her right hand made a scanning motion over her face. "You are now in the presence of Dr. Callie Torres. But most people refer to me as Ortho Goddess." she winked.

Arizona rolled her eyes and made her way to her bedroom. It didn't occur to them until they were in the master room that it used to be _theirs._ They had beautiful nights in here, heartbreaking nights, fun nights; Arizona continued with her actions to prepare for the night while Callie took in the room with memories filling her tipsy mind. She couldn't find her voice, so when Arizona gestured to the bathroom-clothes and towel in hand—she simply smiled in response and sat on the edge of the bed.

The light pitter patter of rain developed into the now angry storm, thunder booming until the ground almost shook. Callie's heart beat a little faster; she wasn't sure if it was due to the storm that raged on and on, the alcohol making her nervous or the fact that barely ten feet away Arizona was naked in the shower.

She swallowed thickly, her hands roaming the sheets of the bed. Falling back, she let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and let herself sink into the comfy bed. She closed her eyes for a second, but that second turned into minutes and it wasn't until a drop of water fell on her face that she realized she might have fallen asleep.

With a single crutch in hand to balance herself, Arizona stood back upright and cackled. "Don't fall asleep on me now. Someone promised me a massage."

Butterflies erupted in Callies' stomach and she forced a laugh in return to give a false facade of her composure.

Thunder clapped.

Lazily sitting up, Callie watched Arizona perform her ritual—not surprised that even though they were apart, she still kept it going—and waited for her to sit on the other side, _her side_ , of the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay doing this?" Arizona asked when she was situated in a comfortable position. Her back was against the headboard, leg straight out and a twinge of pain marked on her face.

"You're in pain and," Callie rubbed her hands slowly together. "Friends help friends in need." they made eye contact, Callie silently asking for permission before going any further.

Her hands made contact with Arizona's limb when thunder clapped louder and harder than it had previously that night. Callie believed in god and signs, and she was pretty sure the environmental reaction to her touching Arizona was no coincidence.

Arizona held her breath; she wasn't the only one to feel the spark and the rumbling of the earth when Callie touched her. It caused her heart to beat faster, the droplets of water that still fell from her blonde waves now feeling like pricks against her skin.

What felt like a monumental moment was, in reality, just a few seconds. Callie resumed her ministrations, her tongue peeking past her lips as she remained as focused as her wine tinted mind would let her.

Despite her nerves, Arizona had to admit that like usual, Callie's hands worked wonders and she soon found herself turning into mush.

"Is that okay?" Callie chanced a glance and paused when she saw the look of satisfaction on Arizona's face.

"Really good." she sighed deeply. "Thank you, Callie."

Arizona's skin was soft and she knew once her fingers no longer detected any tension that she should stop. However, her hands had other plans as they continued their mission.

Arizona opened her eyes, the massage Callie started with now leading her thoughts to thinking of other scenarios. She needed to stop this.

She sat up and placed her hands atop of Callie's.

Lightening struck nearby and suddenly the power was out.

It was dark, and Callie and Arizona could hardly see anything. The only sense that seemed to work in at this time was touch; Arizona's hands still held Callie's and Callie shivered. Neither knew what to do, neither knew what to say.

"I think one of us should check on Sofia."

Callie made a move to leave, but Arizona kept her grip on Callie's hand. "She's okay. She sleeps through anything." she repeated Callie's words from earlier.

Both knew that even if Callie wanted to, it would be nearly impossible for Callie to make a trip outside of the bedroom without running into something or hurting herself.

"Just stay here." Arizona offered—more so enforced—quietly.

Callie took notice of the pressure in which Arizona continued to add holding her hand, and to her own surprise, agreed.

Through the darkness, Callie attempted to maneuver herself to the other side of the bed, but after flailing and drunkenly falling over limbs—neither knew who—she let out a gasp.

Eyes now adjusting to the darkness, Arizona held her breath and apparently, back the lack of a wine tainted breeze across her face, Callie did the same.

Thunder clapped once again, almost as if fate trying to get their attention at every significant moment that occurred between them.

Callie gained the courage to be the first of the two of them to speak. "I'm sorry."

Arizona felt Callie's body shift and her hands instinctively took hold of her hips to steady her. "It's okay."

They've done this dance so many times. However, this dance required different skills and moves and neither Arizona or Callie knew what the next one was. They did know that now, while they were connected and sloppily on top of each other, that it was the only time one of them could back out.

Only both of them chose to stay. Only, even though in the back of their minds they knew they shouldn't do this…

They chose to stay.

The rain pounded against the windows, the occasional flash of lightning the only source of light in Arizona's bedroom. The wind howled and groaned, but it was nothing compared to the groan the fell out of Callie's throat.

"Arizona," she moaned.

They kissed with roaming hands, Callie's sliding further and further down with each passing moment. Exerting pants and lips smacking soon accompanied in a duet with nature, Arizona slipping her hands under Callie's shirt until she felt soft skin.

"Wait, wait," Arizona paused her actions, the whimper that came out of Callie almost convincing her to back track. Almost.

Their hearts beat fast and hard. Their minds were shut off. Nothing else mattered in this moment, only their bodies and their touch and the love that resurfaced. Arizona gripped Callie's naked hips before trailing them to Callies' face and holding her. Blue and brown nearly melded together, their lips meeting tenderly. It was slow and Callie could swear she could feel Arizona's soul with each second that ticked by.

"I—"

Callie knew what Arizona was going to say. She could taste the words on her lips, so, instead of letting them speak into existence and possibly ruin this moment, this night, _everything_ , Callie sucked on her lower lip and shut her up.

"No talking." Callie whispered.

And with those words, the words that sang a familiar tune—one Arizona admittedly hated since the last time she heard the dreadful song, Callie left her the next day—Arizona shut her mind and heart off and just let her feel the tan hands that tugged the bottom of her tank top.

They held each other, wrapped themselves together and let their skin touch and rub until they reached a feeling neither could remember feeling for a long time.

Sure, they had orgasms and lovers and relationship, but nothing could ever compare to what they had. Nothing could compare to what they felt when they were together.


	31. The Couch

"Callie, what are you doing here?"

The brunette had just snuck into her office and held a cup of coffee in one hand, a bag of pastries in another. It was the official opening of the Robbins Herman Center for Women's Health. Days that ran up to 18 hours from filing and checking every detail left Arizona exhausted, but she was finally here. It was the opening day and in just under an hour, a conference would be held to explain her ground breaking maternal mortality prevention program. To say she was nervous was an understatement, but seeing Callie caused her heart to flutter and a smile to appear on her face.

"You didn't think I'd forget about your opening day, did you?"

Arizona took a step forward and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, no."

Callie held the items out in front of her and held in a laugh as she watched Arizona take a generous sip from the coffee cup. "I talked to Nicole and I've cleared your schedule for the rest of the week."

Arizona's eyes widened and she licked her lips, her hands close to dropping the cup in her hands. "What? Callie, we still have so much to do. This is the _first day_ and from here on out is just more work and—

"And you've been spreading yourself thin the past month. Sofia misses you and I…" she held her tongue and leaned against Arizona's desk. "I planned something for tomorrow. For us."

Arizona set the items down on her desk and blushed, the room suddenly feeling a lot smaller, Callie much closer. Avoiding Callie's eyes, Arizona went to quickly shut and lock her office door. It was still early morning, so the little light that leaked into the room from the fluorescent lit hallway was gone. She held her hand on the stiff handle for a moment before turning around. Her heart leapt and increased in speed when she saw Callie.

Her black leather jacket was snug on her body, the concentration on her face as she sent a few texts and ran a hand through her new haircut left Arizona in a puddle of lust. "What did you have planned?"

Callie looked up, slipping her phone in her pocket and reaching into the pastry bag to grab a donut hole. "You'll have to find out tomorrow." she smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Arizona returned to her previous position and mimicked Callie's motion. Licking her lips and then her fingers, she soon found her hands gripping the front of Callie's jacket.

"Hey, get your sticky fingers away from me," Callie playfully swatted Arizona's hands away before leaning down to kiss sugary lips. It was sweet and her tongue peaked out only briefly before she pulled away to look into blue eyes. With just enough light from Arizona's desk lamp, she traced the shadows on her pale face and simply stared into her eyes.

"Thank you for coming, Callie." Arizona said.

After a few moments of simply enjoying each other's company, Callie cleared her throat and headed towards the office door. "I'll see you at home tonight."

Nodding, Arizona turned away so she wouldn't have to see Callie walk away and put all her attention on finishing the donuts in the greasy paper bag.

Arizona finally came to the apartment around midnight. The house was quiet and she did her best to tip toe to the kitchen so that she could finally eat something after hours of being on her feet and rocking it as a fetal surgeon. Opening the fridge, she sighed in relief when she saw a box of pizza. Minutes later, she found herself in her usual spot on the couch, leg resting against the coffee table while she watched tv with the volume on mute.

"Hey, you're back." Callie's voice was rough, the backs of her hand wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Sorry, I tried to stay awake, it's just been a long day."

Arizona moved the pizza box onto the coffee table and patted the seat next to her for Callie to sit. Shutting off the tv and scarfing down her second piece of pizza, Arizona giggled when Callie lay her head on her shoulder and fell back asleep.

"Callie." she ran a hand through short locks. "Calliope."

"Mmm."

"Did you come out here just to fall asleep on me?"

"Mmm."

Arizona pulled her comforter up to cover the both of them and listened to Callie's light snores. She used to think it was annoying, but right now, it was soothing and reminded her that she was home. The five weeks she had been back, she had struggled sleeping on the couch, but she knew that sleeping in bed with Callie wasn't something Callie was ready for yet. Still, it didn't stop the brunette from sneaking in some nights the past two weeks in particular and snuggling up next to the blonde.

Though the couch wasn't as comfortable as she'd like, she had to admit that having Callie with her always made the issue non existent.

"This couch is horrible." Callie mumbled.

Arizona held Callie closer. "It's okay."

Tiredly shaking her head, Callie squirmed in place for a minute until she grew tired of the springs digging into her back. She got up and examined the area, her brain finally catching up to her heart. "You shouldn't be sleeping here." she took the blanket and cast it to the side.

At Callie's words, Arizona's heart sunk. Maybe Callie really wasn't ready for more than just the two of them sharing a bed. Maybe this was her needed space. Maybe this was her kicking her out after weeks of turning her once pristine living room into a tornado of clothes and books and files.

"You want me…gone?"

The pain in Arizona's voice caught Callie's attention and she sat back down to take Arizona's hands. "Honey, no." Grasping Arizona's hand, Callie kissed each knuckle with the utmost amount of gentleness. "You shouldn't be sleeping here because," she dropped their hands and squeezed Arizona's thigh. "You should be sleeping in bed with me."

Callie watched as the blonde opened and closed her mouth in an almost comedic fashion. She was prepared to ask Arizona tomorrow when she'd surprise her on a trip to a bed and breakfast though, seeing the mother of her child sleep on the couch for weeks straight was becoming harder and harder to do. Sleeping in a bed and staring at the empty spot next to her was becoming harder and harder to do.

Rising to her feet, Callie took Arizona's leg and went to help Arizona put it on.

"Can you carry me?" Arizona pouted. It was just about the cutest thing Callie had ever seen. "I'm too tired to put that on and then walk all the way…" she trailed off, her eyes starting to droop as the day started to weigh on her.

Callie plopped back onto the couch and returned to her previous position of resting her head on Arizona's shoulder. "I would but _I'm_ too tired."

It became clear to both of them that they would be sleeping on the couch one more time. They giggled, adjusted themselves and held each other as best as they could on the small couch. It wasn't perfect or practical, but being in each other's arms, feeling each other and realizing that what they had was moving forward was enough.


End file.
